To Overcome the Shadow
by Erutanie Litsos
Summary: The sons of Elrond fight during the War of the Ring and fall in love with two she-elves of Imladris , only to be torn apart by tragic circumstances.
1. Default Chapter

**Of Eggs, Elves, and Overgrown Trolls **

The stillness of the forest was broken by the furious giggling of two elf-maidens sitting up in a tree, holding a large basket between them. They were both straddling a large branch about ten feet off the ground, one leaning back against the trunk, with the other facing her. Their mirth was suddenly cut short when they both heard the sound of voices.

"Shhh!" Ninquetolliel whispered. "Here they come!"

Erutánië slapped her free hand across her mouth, desperate to keep her giggles from betraying their location. From around the corner two male elves sauntered into view. Their path was leading them directly under the branch occupied by the she-elves. One was slightly taller than the other, with a stern face hardened from many battles, while the other still had a twinkle in his eye. Besides that, there was no difference between them, being twins. They were just passing under the tree when Elladan, the shorter brother, suddenly fell down with a shout, covering his head with his arms as white missiles pelted him from above. Elrohir, the other brother, jumped in surprise and whipped out his sword.

Ninque and Tanie both burst out laughing at the comical faces of both brothers, one of sick disgust at being found covered with raw eggs, and the other's shock at being taken unawares.

"My, my," choked out Ninque between bursts of laughter, "Elrohir is quite jumpy today, isn't he?"

"Yes," gasped Tanie, "looking for Orcs behind every tree! Ninque, don't you think Elladan looks quite handsome in yellow?"

The two burst into hysteric fits of laughter, but stopped short at the dark, menacing looks they received from the twins. As the brothers stalked purposefully towards the tree, Ninque looked at Tanie with a completely straight face and said, "Tanie, I think it's time to leave."

"Quite so, Ninque, quite so," said Tanie glancing ruefully at the basket, still half full of eggs. "I don't suppose we could take the basket with us? It is an awfully nice basket after all."

"Tanie, 'he who cannot cast away a treasure in need is in fetters', which is mild compared to what we'll be in if they catch us," reasoned Ninque.

Tanie shrugged and dropped the basket, which spun several times in the air before landing with a splat on Elrohir's head. Both girls' mouths dropped when they saw where the basket had landed. The looks of surprise soon changed to looks of horror as the basket was lifted to reveal a very angry, and very yellow, Elrohir.

Ninque turned and took off with Tanie close behind out on a limb on the opposite side of the tree. They jumped down and hit the ground running. The girls raced through the forest as fast as they could, but the footsteps of the two enraged brothers continued to gain on them. The roar of the river reached Tanie's ears.

"Ninque!" she yelled, panting. "We are going to need a bridge!"

"Already working on it!" Ninque yelled back. She had removed an arrow from her belt and was trying to tie a slender rope on the end and run at the same time. The girls burst from the trees into a clearing right by the river. Ninque screeched to a halt, took careful aim with her bow, and shot the arrow across the river to lodge in a tree on the other bank. Meanwhile, Tanie had grabbed the free end of the rope and was preparing to tighten it around a tree. Suddenly, strong arms encircled her from behind, pinning her arms to her side and making her drop the rope.

"Why do you need a bridge!" murmured a soft voice dripping with sweetness into her ear. "I hear the water is lovely this time of year."

Tanie made a point of sniffing, then made a wry face. "Ah. But it is not I who needs a swim, Lord Eggrohir." Despite her response, Tanie felt herself being slowly pushed closer and closer the edge of the river.

Ninque had not fared much better. Turning to see if Tanie had secured the rope, Ninque gasped as something collided with her, sending her crashing to the ground with an "Oomph!" Before she could react, she was flat on her back with her arms pinned over her head.

"You great oaf! How dare you tackle a lady!" yelled Ninque.

"I would hardly call your behavior lady-like, my dear." Elladan smiled sweetly and shooked his hair, sending drops of egg flying all over Ninque. "That was low, even for you, Ninque. Pelting unsuspecting elves with raw eggs!" He snorted in disgust as he hauled her to her feet and slung her over his shoulder.

"Not as low as chopping off two feet of Tanie's hair while she was sleeping!" Ninque retorted angrily. Tanie had almost cried when she had woken one morning to find her hair as short as a male elf's. "Put me down you overgrown troll!"

"Ah! Praising my strength again, are you? I've always known I was as strong as a troll."

"At the most you're as dimwitted as one," muttered Ninque sulkily, not at all happy about her eminent dunking.

Elladan laughed and continued to carry her towards the river. He grabbed Ninque's legs with a hard jerk, intending to sling her into the river. But the she-elf grabbed him around the waist, sending them both tumbling into the river. Ninque surfaced quickly and heard a splash several yards away where Elrohir had thrown Tanie in. Elladan came up yelping with surprise from hitting the cold water. Tanie surfaced also and started wading towards Elrohir standing smugly on the bank.

"Don't think you'll get away with being the only dry one!" Tanie said menacingly. Tanie's gaze glanced to the forest behind Elrohir. She suddenly froze, her eyes widening, then dived underwater and took off downstream. Elrohir spun around to see his father, Lord Elrond, and his advisiors Glorfindel and Erestor, along with the mortal Estel making their way towards him. They apparently hadn't seen him yet, as they were all rather occupied with a large and familiar basket Estel was carrying. Elrohir lost no time in turning and diving into the river himself. Ninque in the meantime, had grabbed Elladan by the shoulders and pushed him underwater, out of sight.

The group of elf lords stopped at the edge of the clearing and surveyed the damage. Ninque's bow and Elrohir's sword were both lying on the ground, and the arrow with the rope was still laying across the river, the end loosely tied to a tree.

"It seems, Lord Elrond," spoke Glorfindel with a smile, "that we have found the culprits of the fabled egg-stealing."  
  
Elrond nodded and sighed. "I am becoming very weary of punishing those four pranksters for their constant jokes on one another."

"But," Estel interjected. "There is only evidence of two vagabonds, I wonder where the other two were during all this?"

Elrond chuckled. "Where there is evidence of two vagabonds, the other two are not far away!"

After collecting the various scattered evidences of the battle, the company turned to head back to the house. Estel, however, handed the basket to Erestor. "I will be along in a minute."

He turned and started walking rapidly downstream along the bank. He rounded a bend just in time to see four very wet elves climb out of the river.  
  
Tanie pulled herself out of the river and found herself looking at a pair of muddy black boots. "My fellow comrades," said Tanie, glancing up sheepishly at Estel who was trying very hard to contain his laughter. "I believe we have been found out."  
  
Estel laughed. "You don't need any help from me to do that! Your weapons strewn all over the place left evidence enough of your foul-play! Even a dimwit mortal Ranger can read those signs!"  
  
Ninque's eyes narrowed evilly. "I think this stripling is trying to get uppity-up on us wise, mature elves." she suggested. By this time all four elves had climbed out of the river and formed a semi-circle around Estel.  
  
Elladan caught on to Ninque's thought. "Yes. I think we need to teach this youngster not to entangle himself in our affairs!"

Estel started to back away with his hands raised in warning.  
"Now, hang on! You're in enough trouble already! Don't compound your danger!"

The four elves started to advance, a fell light in their eyes.

"You touch me," Estel threatened, "and I'll make sure Lord Elrond knows of your water escapade."  
  
Elrohir glanced at the other three. "He does have a point you know."

Ninque paused and seemed lost in thought for a moment.   
"Yet," she countered. "Seeing as we are busted already for stealing the eggs, I do not think it could get much worse. What say you, fellow comrades?"

Estel, seeing that for him things were quickly turning ill, turned and tried to run for the woods, but was taken down by Elrohir and Elladan before he had taken three steps. Fortunately, Estel was not wearing his sword, which made it a lot easier to drag the yelping mortal to the river and toss him in. Estel struggled to the surface and came up spluttering, thinking of some colorful names for the vagabond sons of Elrond.  
He dragged himself onto the bank, and glared up at the twins looking innocently back down at him. Their looks were so amusing that Estel gave up reproving the sons and started to chuckle. Soon, all four elves had joined in.  
  
"Ai!!" Ninque gasped. "Stop! All of you! I can't stand it any more. My stomach hurts!"  
  
This only sent the group into new peals of laughter.  
  
"This was quite a welcome for a Ranger returning from the wild." Estel chortled. "Tackled and thrown in the river..."

"And what of your adventures in the Wild?" Elladan asked excitedly. "What news have you gathered?"

The five started their long walk home. Tanie and Ninque wandered a little ahead and Estel related some of his experiences to Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
_The twins seem somewhat distracted,_ thought Estel.

Even though they had seemed anxious to hear of his adventures, Estel noticed Elladan kept staring at Ninque, while Elrohir walked with his eyes to the ground, deep in thought. "Then," continued the man, "I was captured by fifty Orcs. They tortured me, cut my tongue out, then chopped my head off."

"That's excellent news, Estel," commented Elrohir distractedly.

Estel smiled.

Elladan, on the other hand, was not listening at all. "By the Valar," he murmured softly to himself, "she's beautiful, even when wet!"

Estel stopped, spun the two elves around to face him and chuckled, "All right. What's going on here?"

Estel stopped, spun the two elves around to face him and chuckled, "Alright, you two. What is going on here?"


	2. To Overcome the Shadow The Feast

**The Feast**

"Nothing. Nothing at all," the twins quickly replied, a guilty look crossing their faces.

Estel laughed, "Come, come, my friends. Elladan, neither your brother nor I are 'beautiful when wet.' Could it be that you two are falling for yonder elf-maidens?"

"Look!" shouted Elrohir, somewhat relieved to change the subject, "Here comes Legolas!"

At that moment, Legolas came trotting towards them from the direction of the house, a smug look on his fair face. "My, my. Aren't you a bedraggled lot!"

"Even your pretty hair would look stringy if you had gone for an unexpected swim, _Prince_ Legolas," smirked Elladan. Then he grinned, "Welcome to Imladris, my friend!" The boisterous twin gave Legolas a bear hug, "Did you just arrive? How did you find us here?"

"Your father, for one. I just delivered a letter to him from my father. I also ran into two of the loveliest and most dangerous she-elves in all of Imladris. They pointed me in this direction," laughed Legolas. "So tell me. I'm dying to hear the story behind this!"

Elrohir and Elladan related the story to their two friends, who soon had tears streaming down their faces from laughter. "They really got you good this time my friends," gasped Legolas, clutching his stomach.

"Yes, they did. Which is why you can help us tonight, Legolas," whispered Elrohir.

"Yes, seeing as you are _quite_ good at doing hair, _Prince_," chuckled Elladan.

Legolas glared at him, "And what makes you think _I_ will help _you_? Give me three good reasons."

"One," said Elladan, "It will take a _long_ time to accomplish our task and an extra pair of hands will be most appreciated."

"Two," continued Elrohir, with a rare twinkle in his eye, "Because of what they did to you last time you were here."

Legolas groaned at the memory.

"What did they do?" asked Estel eagerly.

The twins remained silent, thinking that embarrassing Legolas would not help gain his support. "Three," said Elladan with a grin, "It will be so much fun! You know you want to."

Legolas thought for a minute. "Well, I suppose, if I must," he said with a mock sigh. "What are the plans?"

"Well... Oh no you don't, young man!" said Elrohir, grabbing Estel's arm as he tried to sneak off. "You're in this as well. Someone has to stand watch." Estel weakly protested as Elrohir continued, "First, we need to get her good and tired, which means lots of dancing at the feast tonight."

"That will be a pleasant task," commented Legolas.

"Maybe we could get her drunk," suggested Elladan with an evil grin. At least, it was as evil as an elf's grin can get. "Or drug her drink."

"Make it too obvious and she'll suspect," pointed out Estel.

"Yes," said Elrohir, "though I suppose it is too much to hope for that she will not notice when she wakes up. She'll never live this one down if she leaves her room tomorrow."

Chuckling, the four reached the house and separated after agreeing on a meeting place after the feast. The twins sneaked down the halls, hoping to avoid being noticed in their wet clothes. They started to relax as they neared their rooms, but rounding a corner, suddenly ran smack into Lord Elrond.

"Ahhh. Just the two I was looking for. Shall we talk?" asked Lord Elrond, nodding in the direction of his study.

Elladan and Elrohir agreed and walked in front of their father, trying not to look too guilty. Elrond was doing his best to keep a straight face and not laugh at his sons' surprised looks and damp appearances. Elrohir pushed open the door to the study, and stopped right in the doorway, glaring at the two figures sitting in comfortable chairs and chatting merrily. "Why does it surprise me that they manage to change clothes and look quite pretty and innocent before they got caught, while we come in looking like wet rats?" muttered Elrohir.

"It really should not surprise you, brother. They always manage. Though they are a pretty sight, don't you agree?" commented Elladan.

An "Ahem!" from Elrond sent them striding into the room, trying to look as dignified as possible. Tanie and Ninque raised their eyebrows as the twins walked in and smiled hello. Elrond strode over to his desk and retrieved three things from behind it. "Ninquetolliel, I believe this belongs to you," said Elrond, handing her a bow. "Elrohir, your sword. And I believe all four of you have something to do with this basket," he said, holding the object up. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Well, that went well!" said Tanie brightly after the four left Elrond's study.

"Well?" exclaimed Elrohir. "You call kitchen duty all day tomorrow, well?"

"It is not as bad as some punishments we've had in the past," returned Tanie.

"You two had better go change. You're starting to smell like wet elf. No one is going to want to sit next to or dance with you tonight!" laughed Ninque.

"You and Tanie will!" yelled Elladan and grabbed them both around the waist and spun around.

"Hey! You're getting us all wet!" shrieked Tanie.

"You orc!" yelled Ninque, "Now we have to change again!"

"Oh you poor dears," said Elrohir sweetly. "Beat you to dinner!" The twins dashed down the hall leaving Tanie and Ninque staring after them. The girls looked at each other, shook their heads, and dashed to their rooms.

"Are you ready, Tanie?" Ninque asked through the door to Tanie's room.

"Almost!" Tanie yelled back. The door opened and Tanie walked out, just finishing the final braid in her long blonde hair. She was clothed in a floor-length pale green dress with grey flowy sleeves and collar, and a slender belt around her waist. Ninque was wearing a similar dress, yet in blue with a wide sash. Both elf-maidens had their hair pulled back into a braid in the back and two slender braids curving down and around their ears.

"Done." Tanie muttered, tying off the braid. "Dresses are so uncomfortable."

Ninque grinned. "Let's go. Dinner is probably already over by now. You've taken forever."

The elves made their way down the hallway and into the Fire Hall, where most of the elven company was already gathered. Long tables had been set up lengthwise along the hall, with one table perpendicular and raised on a slight platform. Here, Lord Elrond and his family ate, along with the lesser lords of Imladris, such as Glorfindel and Erestor. Tanie and Ninque took seats at one of the long tables, close to the dais. Slowly, the Hall began to fill as more elves entered from the doors on either sides of the Hall. All rose in respect as Lord Elrond along with his children and the Prince of Mirkwood entered and took their seats at the head table. Tanie couldn't help grinning at the regal looks on the twins' faces. She leaned over and whispered in Ninque's ear.

"They look rather princely, don't they?"

Ninque suppressed a snort, yet couldn't keep a grin from spreading across her face. Elladan noticed and raised an eyebrow condescendedly. Lord Elrond took his seat, and the feast began. Laughter and music filled the hall as the wine flowed freely and plates were refilled numerous times. After the feast, the tables were cleared away and the dancing began. Ninque smiled as a group of elf children, along with Arien, a young mortal child living in Imladris, formed a circle and began to dance.

First, as agreed, Estel approached Ninque.

"May I be honoured by this dance, fair maiden of the bow?" he asked with a bow.

"Why certainly, oh Waterlogged Mortal One. Who could resist your charm?" Ninque replied with a curtsy and as straight a face as she could muster. Tanie watched in amusement as the mortal swung Ninque around the hall. However intricate his steps, Ninque followed as gracefully as only an elf could. After the dance, Ninque plopped herself back into her chair, breathing hard.

"You'd think he was trying to..." she was broken off as Legolas approached and grabbed her hand.

"My turn!" he exclaimed, swinging Ninque off before she had a chance to reply.

So went the whole night. First Legolas, then Elrohir, then Estel, followed by Elladan and then Legolas again. Ninque was whirled all around the hall, with hardly a break between dances. As for Tanie, she had never been so bored in her entire life!

Well, there was that one time Lord Elrond had punished her and Ninque for putting sand in the twins' drawers...Tanie giggled as she recalled the discomfort of the twins that day at breakfast. They hadn't seemed to quit squirming! Lord Elrond had not thought it had been very amusing though. He had made the girls sit perfectly still in his study all morning as punishment. They had both been sore for days afterwards.

But tonight came close. She had never had a problem getting a dance before! Each of the twins always danced with her and Ninque the majority of the time, and Estel and Legolas never failed to dance with each of the elf-maidens when they visited.

"Something is not right here." She though as she watched Elrohir dance with Ninque for the fifth time that night. Tanie noticed Ninque was starting to look a little fatigued. "I guess I had better go rescue her before she collapses." Tanie thought with a sigh. "Then maybe I can steal a dance myself."

Elladan noticed Tanie making her way towards Ninque and nudged Legolas, nodding in her direction. Legolas winked and headed to cut off the elf.

"Lady Tanie!" he called. "Would you care to dance?"

Tanie turned, hands on hips, and glared at Legolas. "Legolas Greenleaf! You could have asked me any time tonight to dance with you, yet why do I get the feeling you are only asking me now to keep me away from Ninque?"

Legolas sported a puzzled look on his face as he drew Tanie to the middle of the dance floor. "M'lady! I have no idea what you are talking about. I only wish to dance with one of the most beautiful elf-maidens in all Imladris. Perhaps you've had a touch too much mead?"

Tanie rolled her eyes, unconvinced.

Ninque, on the other hand, was oblivious to the strange behavior of the three male elves and Dunadan. What little worries she had had been dispelled during her first dance with Elladan.

"I see you got all the egg out of your hair." Ninque smirked.

"Yes, after scrubbing it for hours. But I guess I deserved it." Elladan replied with an indifferent shrug.

Ninque blinked in surprise. Elladan? Admitting he was in the wrong? Somehow she didn't believe him.

"All right, Elladan. Give it up! What are you conniving now?"

Elladan looked shocked. "I'm not conniving anything! As far as I am concerned we are officially even."

"Soooooooo...The game is over? No more pranks?" Ninque asked, still not sure she was hearing correctly.

Elladan tilted his head in thought. "Yes, I believe so."

The midnight hour sounded and the dancing ended. Ninque sighed in relief. She felt like she would collapse any minute. Couches and chairs were set up around a great fire that had been lit in the magnificent fireplace. Isil sent its shafts of heavenly light down through the tall windows opposite the fireplace. All the other lights were extinguished, leaving the room in twilight. Tanie joined Ninque on one of the couches. This was her favorite part of the feasts. She glanced towards Elrohir, who was seated on the opposite side of the fireplace, and caught him staring at her. The red light of the fire flickered across his face, the smoothness of his skin reflecting an unearthly light. He stared intently into Tanie's eyes, then slowly gave a small smile. Tanie had never seen Elrohir look at her like that before. She felt a strange stirring in the pit of her stomach.

A clear voice raised in song suddenly broke the stillness. Tanie broke off her gaze and closed her eyes. "The mead must have gone to his head." Tanie thought. "_Or maybe..._" a little voice in her head said, "_It is not the wine that is making him act so strangely._" Tanie slammed the door on that thought. She was not about to let some drunken elf distract her from enjoying this time of songs and tales. As one of the most beloved songs of the elves filled the hall, a few of the other elves picked up pipes, viols, and harps, and began to accompany the singer:

**A Elbereth Gilthoniel,**

**Silivren penna míriel**

**O menel aglar elenath!**

**Na-chaered palan-díriel**

**O galadhremmin ennorath,**

**Fanuilos, le linnathon**

**Nef aear, sí nef aearon!**

The song ended, but another immediately began.

Elladan, occupying the chair beside Ninque, leaned over and whispered coyly, "Would m'lady care to bless us with thy sweet voice?"

Ninque smiled sweetly at the twin. "Only if thou wilt dance, m'lord. I am sure I could convince Lord Elrond to let you show off your exceptional skill."

"Oh." Elladan replied, looking slightly worried. "Well, you see, all of that dancing with you has made my legs rather weak." He leaned down with a moan and rubbed his lower legs, trying to look as sorrowful as possible.

Ninque rolled her eyes, "Well, fortunately for you, this song does not require dancing." She turned to Tanie. "Do you have your pipe handy, Tanie?"

Tanie, broken out of her reveries, acted offended. "Do I have my pipe? My dear friend, I am one of the best known pipers in all of Imladris and you ask me if I am prepared to demonstrate my famous dexterity?" Tanie reached down and removed a slender reed pipe from a pocket cunningly hidden in the folds of her dress.

Ninque gaped. "How in the world did you get a pocket in your dress? That's not fair!"

Tanie grinned. "I can sew you know," she replied.

Before Ninque could retaliate, Tanie raised the pipe to her lips and began to play. Clear notes began to flow through Tanie's fingers, filling the room with music unmatched in all of Imladris. Ninque closed her eyes and began to sing:

**Cuiant Gil-Galad taur edhellen.**

**O then i thelegain naer linnar**

**I vedui uin airdh vain ar lain**

**Min eryd ar i 'aer.**

**And lang dín, laeg ech dín**

**Palan-gennir thôl dín siriol **

**In ngeil arnediad o parth menel**

**Cennir vi thand dín celebren**

**Dân io anann palan-norn**

**Ar ias dortha alben ista**

**Vi dúath dannant gîl dín**

**Vi Mordor ias dorthach morchaint **

Tanie drew out the last note, fading softly into silence.

"Beautiful." Commented Lord Elrond, sitting in a high backed chair at the head of the semi-circle. "You two are both truly talented. And I am not refering only to music." He added with a kindly grin. Laughter was heard all around the room. The on-going battle between the she-elves and the sons of Elrond was well known by everyone, especially by those who had been caught caught unsuspectingly in their mislaid traps. Tanie and Ninque nodded their heads in respectful gratitude, smiles of their own spreading across their faces.

Many more songs were sung that night, songs of stars, and of beauty, and of the glorious days of ages long past, when the Elves were experiencing the height of their glory, and all Middle-Earth was filled with light and music, before the coming of Men, or the Dark Lord.

At last, 'Elbereth' was sung by all to close the night of feasting and joy. Tanie turned to say something to Ninque and, lo and behold! She had fallen asleep! Her head was leaning back, her legs drawn up on the couch. Tanie leaned over and began to shake Ninque awake, when a hand was laid softly on her arm. Elladan shook his head silently, then leaned down and slipped his arms under Ninque's shoulders and knees. Lifting her up, he bore her out of the Hall and into her room. He laid her softly on her bed, drawing a blanket up close around her. He leaned down and softly brushed back a tendril of Ninque's hair that had fallen across her face. Then, bidding Tanie goodnight, he turned and left. Tanie stood in the middle of Ninque's room, as confused as ever. Why would Elladan carry Ninque to bed? That was just so...un-Elladan.

Either he wanted her to stay asleep, "_Which would explain why they were all dancing with her, to get her extremely tired_," she thought. Or he...was in love? With Ninque?

"No." Tanie said, shaking her head. "It can't be." She recalled the look on Elladan's face as he had carried Ninque to her room. She couldn't help but realize that is was the exact same look Elrohir had given her earlier that evening.

"Oh!" she thought crossly. "You think you have them all figured out, and then something like this happens! Something is not right here, and we'll probably find out in the morning, one way or another." Tanie thought of all the horrible pranks that could happen while Ninque and she were asleep. "_Or,_" her little voice had returned. "_Just think, they could ask to court you..._"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Tanie shrieked in frustration, slapping her hands over her ears. Ninque groggily opened her eyes and stared at her distraught friend. "What in all of Arda are you screeching about, Tanie? Can't you see it is time for sleep?"

"Oh. Sorry, Ninque. I didn't mean to wake you, it's just..." Tanie sighed at the complexity of the problem. "Oh, never mind, go back to sleep."

Ninque, too tired to push the question, rolled over and promptly returned to sleep.

For extra security, Tanie locked Ninque's door as she left, then retreated to her own room, where she locked her own door and fell into a troubled sleep.

Translation of poem (some of you just might recognize it from the FOTR :D ):

**Gil-galad was an Elven-king.**

**Of him the harpers sadly sing:**

**The last whose realm was fair and free**

**Between the Mountains and the Sea.**

**His sword was long, his lance was keen,**

**His shining helm afar was seen;**

**The countless stars of heaven's field**

**Were mirrored in his silver shield.**

**But long ago he rode away,**

**And where he dwelleth none can say;**

**For into darkness fell his star**

**In Mordor where the shadows are.**

?"


	3. To Overcome the Shadow The Prank

The halls were dark. A hooded and cloaked figure crept silently down the hall and halted in front of a door. A strong, sinewy hand slowly reached for the doorknob and began to turn it, only to find it... locked.

"Ai! I suppose we get to climb through the window now. What fun." The elf turned and walked back the way he had come, soon emerging out into the warm summer night. Three other dark, cloaked figures stood nearby. "Her door was locked," whispered the emerging figure. "We'll have to climb up to her balcony. Hopefully she left that door unlocked."

The four flitted from shadow to shadow through the garden until they reached the garden directly below her balcony.

"Estel," whispered the leader, "stand here and keep watch. Call twice like a grey owl if anyone approaches." Estel nodded. The mortal bent down, locking his fingers together to make a cup. One of the other hooded figures took a running leap into the waiting hands. His hood fell back to reveal blonde hair as he sprung upwards and grabbed the bottom of the balcony. He pulled himself up and swung his leg gracefully over the railing. The twins quickly followed with the help of Estel.

Elladan sighed, "Good, the door is open. Though, I would have left it open myself. This summer breeze is cool and sweet." They filed silently through the door and over to the large bed. Ninque lay in the middle, sound asleep on her back, a peaceful smile on her face. She still wore her dress from the feast. Her hair cascaded around her face and over the covers like rivers of gold. Elrohir grinned at the look of awe on his brother's face. He leaned over and whispered something in Elladan's ear. Legolas could have sworn he saw Elladan blush. Elrohir sat down in a nearby chair and began cutting something into small lengths with his knife. Elladan carefully rolled Ninque over onto her side, then set to work with Legolas. An hour had passed and they were almost done when Ninque began to twitch and murmur softly.

Elladan and Legolas both paused their work, glancing at each other with worried expressions. Ninque sighed and became still once again.

The work continued for another hour, until at last Elladan stood and stretched. "There," he whispered softly, letting his hands linger in Ninque's soft tresses. Legolas, seeing his pause, rolled his eyes and elbowed Elladan softly in the ribs.

"Come on! You don't want her to wake up and find you caressing her hair do you?"

Elladan glared at Legolas, but reluctantly stood up and followed Legolas and his brother to the window. Suddenly, all three elves heard a gasp, and spun around to see Ninque sitting up in bed, glaring at them!

"We're dead," Elrohir moaned. "Elladan! Don't you dare!" said Ninque loudly. "I swear I'll tell if you so much as touch those muffins!"

All of the three elves looked at each other in confusion.

Legolas slowly approached the dreaming she-elf and passed his hand in front of her face a few times. No reaction whatsoever. He turned around with a sigh of relief. "She's only dreaming. You must really infuriate her, Elladan, if she even dreams about your tricks!" This time, he was sure he saw Elladan's face turn red in embarrassment.

Tanie awoke the next morning not feeling in the least bit refreshed. She had been troubled all night with dreams of a certain elf sweeping her off her feet and carrying her off into the sunset, only to find him dumping her into the river, or dropping her into a tub of soot, or something else less unsavory. Or, they were horseback riding through the woods bordering Imladris. Tanie turned to Elrohir, and found him putting frogs down her back or ink in her hair. With such dreams had Tanie been molested and she was not in a good mood at all. And what was even worse, she had over slept, making her late for breakfast, which meant she did not have time to go see Ninque, which meant her mood was even fouler. Tanie ran a brush through her hair and rushed into the Dining Hall, where the meal was just commencing. After respectfully nodding her greetings to Lord Elrond, the twins, Estel, and Prince Legolas, she plopped down in a seat beside the Mirkwood Elf. Elladan opened his mouth to comment on her late arrival, but was quickly silenced by the murderous glare he received. Legolas was not so easily deterred.

"You look bright and cheerful this morning, Tanie. Might I inquire as to what has put you in such a fine mood?"

"The thought of you hanging by your thumbs over a roaring fire, sweat dripping off your charming little face and smoke dimming your shining golden locks," Tanie maliciously replied, in no mood for the princeling's jokes.

Lord Elrond looked reprovingly at the she-elf. "Erutánië! That is no way to speak to the Prince of Mirkwood!"

Tanie lowered her head in apology. "My apologies, Lord Elrond." He raised his eyebrow and nodded towards Legolas, who was smugly grinning.

She glanced at the twins and mortal, who were sitting across from her. They all avoided her gaze, concentrating hard on their plates, yet she could see that they were hard put to contain their mirth.

Tanie inwardly sighed. "And also to you, Legolas, my apologies." "Next time I will let my actions betray my thoughts," she added, muttering for his ears alone. He softly snorted and continued eating.

Estel hurriedly finished eating, then quickly got up and, nodding his respects to Lord Elrond, departed from the hall in apparent haste.

It wasn't until after breakfast and the dishes were being cleared by Tanie and the twins, as part of their punishment from the previous day, (and also Legolas, who, having nothing better to do, had agreed to help) that Tanie noticed Ninque had not been at breakfast.

"Have any of you see Ninque?" she asked, turning to the trio fighting over who got to wash, rinse, or dry.

"I-I don't know," Elladan said, staring intently at the cobbled floor. "Maybe she's tied up in something."

Elrohir elbowed him in the ribs. _"Idiot,"_ he thought, _"she'll catch us for sure!"_

Tanie stared at the apparent innocent faces of the elves. "Well, I'll go make sure she's alright. Start on the dishes. Ninque and I will sweep and wipe off the tables."

"Yeah," Elladan started. "If she'll even leave her..." This time both Legolas and Elrohir jammed him in the ribs, smiling at Tanie as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

Tanie raised her eyebrow and left the kitchen. She heard the trio start yelling at each other again.

"You idiot! For that stunt you get to wash _and_ rinse!" Elladan's protests became faint, then were lost altogether as Tanie turned a corner.

She knocked on Ninque's door. "Ninque!" she called. "Are you all right? Why weren't you at breakfast?" The door opened a crack. "Tanie? Is that you?" a fearful voice asked.

"Of course it's me!"

A hand reached out into the hall and hauled Tanie into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What the..." Tanie began, then stopped as she encountered a sight she would never forget. She chuckled, not quite sure if she could believe what she was seeing. She held her hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to stop her escalating mirth. Ninque glared at her friend, as if daring her to continue. At that, as if from a dam that has burst forth, Tanie began to roar with pent up laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" Tanie hooted.

"No it's not! Stop laughing at me!"

Tanie only laughed harder, holding her stomach.

Ninque glared at Tanie, hands on her hips. "Stop it, right now! Some friend you are!"

Tanie slapped her hand over her mouth and tried desperately to look at Ninque without...

Fresh peals of laughter flowed from Tanie's lips as she beheld Ninque's head, covered brow to tip, in millions of pink ribbons! "Oh, Ninque!" she declared, wiping her eyes. "You have eased my troubled heart, how did you know I would need some humor today?"

"WOMP!" Tanie flew back and hit the floor as Ninque whapped her with a pillow.

"Be quiet! This is serious! How can I walk around Imladris, like this? Everyone knows how I hate ribbons, and pink ones at that!"

"Well, you could always wear your hood up," Tanie chortled, grinning up at Ninque from the floor.

Ninque whapped her again. "For the last time, wipe that silly grin off your face!"

"All right! All right!" Tanie batted away the pillow. "Where is your knife?" Tanie asked, picking herself off the floor, her hair a mess from her bout with Ninque's pillow. "And I'll need your brush too," she added.

"Right now? We need to get the ribbons out first."

At the mention of ribbons, Tanie snorted, then shut up at a menacing wave from Ninque's pillow. "It's not for you! I'm not leaving this room with my hair the way it is!" Tanie said with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh you poor dear," Ninque answered sarcastically.

Tanie sat down on the edge of Ninque's bed and pulled Ninque down to her knees in front of her, a large grin still inerasably glued to her face. She carefully began to cut away each ribbon that Elladan and Legolas has so painstakingly woven throughout Ninque's golden locks.

It was at this time, as the trio watched Tanie leave the kitchen, that they realized that their brilliant plan was flawed.

"Wait a minute, how can Ninque never live this one down..." Elrohir asked.

"If she never leaves her room!" Elladan finished, smacking his forehead with an "Argh!" Of course, they had all supposed that Ninque would have at least made an appearance before breakfast, unaware of the ribbons, but apparently this had not been the case.

"We need to flush her out before she and Tanie take them all out," Elladan said, glancing at his brother with a knowing twinkle in his eye. Elrohir caught on immediately.

"Yes, someone needs to draw her out into public..."

"Someone with charm and wit..." Elladan added thoughtfully.

"And still in her good graces."

"That she doesn't suspect was ever part of last night."

Legolas turned and found the twins grinning at him. "Oh no. No way!" he protested. "There is no way I will invade the private chambers of a she-elf, even if it is Ninque!"

"Now, Legolas, you said you would help us, and besides, you are the only one she doesn't suspect!" Elrohir argued.

"No! Do you know how much trouble I could get in? First from Lord Elrond when he finds me in Ninque's room, second from my father when he hears the tale from Lord Elrond, and third from the she-elf herself! I would never be able to visit here in safety again!"

"You are leaving in a few days anyway. What could she possibly do in that time?" Elrohir reasoned.

Legolas winced. _"Plenty,"_ he thought. He had just gotten back into the girls' good graces from the last time he had helped the twins in a prank.

Elladan put on his best puppy-dog face.

"No!" Legolas cried, throwing his hands before is eyes. "Don't even try that trick! I'm not doing it! Do your own dirty work! End of discussion!"

Elladan crossed his arms in front of is chest and pouted. Elrohir followed suit by slumping his shoulders and looking like his best horse had just died. Legolas peeked through his fingers, and groaned. Caught again.

"They must have gotten through the window," Tanie mused.

"What?"

"I said they must have gotten through the window, your door was locked."

"Oh. By the way, how did I get to bed last night? I don't remember."

Tanie smiled mischievously. "Apparently, the trio, plus Estel I might add, did not want to disturb your deep sleep. They all tried very hard to get you tired last night. Didn't you notice how they all wanted to dance with you and only you all night? Anyway, Elladan did not want you to awaken as it might hinder their apparent plans, so..." Ninque groaned. "He carried you to bed."

Ninque buried her face in her hands. "How embarrassing! That little sneak! Now all Imladris thinks he has _feelings_ for me just because he didn't want his plans to go awry!"

Tanie decided to keep the matter of the look on Elladan's face till later, when Ninque wasn't so distraught and irrational.

"He said we were even! That there would be no more pranks!" Ninque fumed.

"Well, there's Elladan for you. You should know him by now, Ninque. He will never outgrow tormenting poor innocent elves!" Tanie reasoned. She turned Ninque's head and began to work on the left side. Pink ribbon was beginning to litter the floor, blowing about in the westward wind coming through the open window.

"He _lied_ to me!"

"By the Valar! Why do I even listen to them?" Legolas muttered, stalking down the hall. He stopped in front of Ninque's door. He sighed. "So ends my peaceful reprieves in Imladris." Legolas slowly raised his hand, and knocked.

"Who is it?" Tanie asked, pausing in her cutting.

"Prince Legolas."

Ninque shrieked, "Don't come in!" and leaped up, narrowly missing skewering her head on the knife in Tanie's hand. She glanced around frantically for a place to hide, then dove head first under the bed. Tanie pressed herself against the door.

"Now is really not a good time, Legolas!" she called as sweetly as possible through the wooden door.

"Well, the twins are getting upset because you two are not down in the kitchen helping."

"Yes, Legolas dear, I understand," Tanie pleaded. "But be a good lad and go tell those treacherous wargs that they can go to the Abyss for all I care!"

_"Ah, good,"_ Legolas thought. _"She thinks it was only the twins. Is she in for a surprise!"_

"What did they do to so merit your wrath, m'lady?" he asked, feigning a concerned tone. "May I come in? Perhaps I may be of assistance?"

Tanie was tempted to let him in. The cutting would go faster with two.

_"But remember last time he was here? He helped_ them,_"_ Her little voice warned.

"Yes, but we taught him not to do that again," Tanie countered, remembering with glee his embarrassment. "He would not dare throw in his league with them again."

She turned and addressed the pair of feet sticking out from underneath the bed. "Should I let him... Ahhhhhhhhh!" As Tanie had turned, she had slightly released her pressure on the door. That was all Legolas needed. He threw himself against the heavy oaken door. Tanie yelped as the door flew half way open.

"Legolas Thranduilion! Release this door this instant!"

"Oh," Legolas' voice took on a different tone. "But the young lords of Imladris would very much like to show off their handiwork in the light of day." Tanie gasped and her eyes widened in astonishment as she began to realize the real reason for Legolas' wanting to enter. Tanie vainly threw her weight against the ever-widening door. Legolas stuck his head into the room. One look into his eyes and Tanie's fears were confirmed.

"You helped them," She growled through clenched teeth. "You lying, treacherous, slavering, hobgoblin!" she cried. Legolas only smiled wickedly and grabbed Tanie's forearm. Dragging her off the door and into the hallway, he pushed her away, then slipped into the room, slamming and locking the door before Tanie could reach it.

Ninque scrunched herself under the bed, trying to be as still as possible. She could hear Tanie's and Legolas's muffled arguing, followed by a door slamming and the clicking of the lock, then -- silence. Ninque lay there, heart beating loudly, when suddenly someone grabbed her ankle. She gasped and tried to twist around to see who it was. A familiar pair of boots came into view and she began to struggle madly, groping for some handhold under her bed. "Why ever would you be hiding, my dear?" said a silky voice. "Prince," replied Ninque, momentarily giving up her struggles as she was pulled completely out from under the bed, "you also would be hiding if such a prank were pulled on you." Legolas burst into hysteric laughter at the sight of Ninque. Ninque started as a fierce banging began on her door, followed by the screaming voice of Tanie. Looking from the door to the smug face of the Prince of Mirkwood, the truth dawned on her. Legolas was not here on a visit of peace. Panicking, she flipped over and tried desperately to claw herself back under the bed.

"Come, my dear. Your public awaits," He said, bending down to haul Ninque to her feet. She kicked him hard in the shins, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing down on top of her.

Tanie beat furiously on the door, screaming at Legolas. She was so upset, she did not hear the footsteps nor the swish of robes come up behind her. "Erutánië!" Her fist froze in midair and she spun slowly around, only to come face to face with an angry Lord Elrond. "What is the matter with you the morning?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. Tanie's shock disappeared and she pointed at the locked door angrily, "Legolas locked himself in Ninque's room!" Elrond's other eyebrow shot upwards and his hand flew to a pocket where he kept a master key. He hurriedly unlocked the door and swung it open, shocked at the sight that met his eyes. Ninque, skirts awry and one sleeve falling off her shoulder, and the Prince of Mirkwood in a jumble on the floor. Elrond stood there speechless.

Tanie entered behind Elrond and gasped when she beheld her best friend pinned underneath the Prince of Mirkwood, who was trying to untangle himself from her dress. He finally scrambled to his feet, helping Ninque up beside him. "My Lord Elrond!" he gasped, his face turning bright red. "I can explain."

Tanie, however, was way beyond listening to the elf's pleas. "You...You..." she cried, marching up to him, fists clenched. She searched for a word that would accurately describe the miscreant. Unable to, she cocked back her fist and let fly.


	4. To Overcome the Shadow Tanie and Ninque...

Again, the four elves found themselves in Lord Elrond's study. This time, though, they were accompanied by Legolas Thranduilion, who was gingerly holding a slab of raw meat to his eye. Elrond sat down behind his desk and sighed. His face seemed drawn and weary. Tanie glanced over at her comrades. No one met her eyes. She lowered her own, feeling ashamed.

_"Maybe I went too far this time,"_ she thought with chagrin.

Her companions were having similar thoughts.

Elrond finally began to speak, softly and slowly. "I had hoped years ago that you had all outgrown these childish pranks. You are all grown elves!"

Elladan spoke up, "I am sorry ada. It was my idea and I..."

"Silence!"

Elladan snapped his mouth shut and lowered his head.

"Times are changing. This Middle-earth as we have known it is ending. The shadow in the East is growing and time cannot be wasted on frivolous activity! Elladan, you, your brother, and Legolas know this all too well! What is even worse is that you dragged an honoured guest into your conspiracy!" Here he paused and gave a pointed look at his sons, who shifted nervously. Elladan decided to keep quiet about Estel being a part of the conspiracy, knowing that however strict his father was with his immortal sons, it would be thrice as sever for his mortal foster son.

"Legolas is to return home in two days' time." Elrond continued. "Scouts have just returned with reports of orcs guarding the pass east over the Misty Mountains. I am sending an escort along with Legolas for protection as he has only a small convoy of his own kin with him. Elrohir and Elladan will accompany them."

The twins' heads shot up with surprise. "But ada, you could send any number of Elves, why must we go?" Elladan asked.

"To keep you separated from Ninque and Tanie, who seem to be the source of your troubles. Perhaps this fortnight long trip will help you two realize that life is not all fun and games. Tanie and Ninque will learn likewise while you are gone through various chores I will assign to them."

Tanie waited in growing impatience. Finally she mustered up enough courage and addressed Elrond. "My Lord Elrond, might I speak?"

Elrond looked at her and nodded.

"Perhaps the reason Ninque and I must amuse ourselves through pranks and jokes is that we are weary of having no real tasks to accomplish. If we could only fight! To ride to war with the elven company! That would give us meaning and purpose!" Tanie's voice rose in pitch. "Please, Lord Elrond. Let us learn to fight! Let one of the masters instruct us! Then we could ride to the aid the elven company that so faithfully keep our borders and cease to feel so useless and unprepared for the dark days that are destined to come."

Elrond gave a kindly smile to the passionate she-elf. "Your purpose is to be there when the company returns, to tend the wounded and prepare food for the battle-weary."

Ninque spoke up, "Yet we would be there to protect those who would be wounded, and to fight for the home we love! What honour is there in cooking and cleaning?"

Elrond held up his hand, silencing the girls, "You both have approached me many times in the past, Erutánië Litsos and Ninquetolliel Erunyauve, seeking to go to war. Your passion is strong, that I do not doubt, but..."

Tanie's eyes fell, dreading the answer.

"As I have answered before, so I will answer now, the battlefield is no place for a she-elf."

Tanie's hands lay clasped in her lap. A single tear traced its way down her cheek and splashed onto her clenched fingers. Ninque rose part way out of her chair, a plea rising to her lips.

"I will say no more." Lord Elrond said, silencing her outburst with a firm look. Ninque sank back dejectedly into her chair. "You may leave." Elrond watched as the five elves slowly filed out of his study. Elrohir was last to leave and as he reached the door Elrond called out to him, "My son, wait."

Elrohir turned and looked at his father. "Yes, ada?"

"What has caused you and your brother to linger so long in Imladris? You both used to be so eager to fight orcs. Ever since..." Elrond could not force the words out of his mouth.

"Ever since mother passed into the West?" asked Elrohir sadly. "Aye, and eager we still are."

Elrond looked questioningly at his son.

"We have found reason to stay. Or you might say that reason found us and placed us in bonds not easily broken," laughed Elrohir softly. "But you are right, ada, we have neglected our duties for too long. We must ensure Imladris stays safe for those we cherish." he finished quietly. He turned and walked silently out the door, leaving his father to ponder his words.

Elrohir desperately wished he could comfort Tanie, even if just as a friend. He was still unsure of these strange feelings he was experiencing towards her, but knew that she had been hurt deeply by his father's refusal. As he left his father's study, he hurried after her down the hall. She had reached her room and was about to enter.

"Tanie, wait!" he called. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. Elrohir stopped beside her and reaching out, tentatively took her hand in his own. His heart skipped a beat as his fingers came in contact with her soft skin. She would not meet his gaze, but patiently waited.

"Tanie," he said tenderly. "I..." For a moment he struggled for the right words to ease her pain. "I...am truly sorry." he finally choked out. "I know what it is to be unable to have that which you most desire." Fresh tears coursed their way down Tanie's already damp cheeks. Elrohir longed to reach out and brush them away. He could feel her hand slightly trembling in his grasp. Tanie slipped her hand from his grasp and, pushing her way into her room, closed the door without a backward glance. Elrohir stood silently for a moment outside her closed door. His fists were clenched and his whole body tense, as if waiting, hoping, for a sign. He finally sighed, and turned away, a hopeless despair filling his eyes.

Legolas groaned as he plopped down in a chair in Elrohir's room, still holding the raw meat slab to his eye. "This has been the worst day of my entire immortal life!" he said, leaning his head back and closing his uninjured eye. "That's the last time I help you fools with anything!"

"Oh, you said that last time." Elladan replied with a grin, stretching himself out on his brother's bed.

Legolas lifted his head and looked at Elladan with a puzzled look on his face. "But, I had not known that Tanie and Ninque were so desperate to go to battle! Did you Elrohir?" he turned and asked the twin who had just walked in.

"Yes." Elrohir answered distractedly. "I knew." He sat down in the remaining chair and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face wearily.

Legolas shook his head and sighed. "I still remember my first battle. Bloody awful it was. I could not stop shaking! I swear I lost more arrows that day to trees and bushes than in all the battles since combined!"

"How _did_ you survive, Princess?" Elladan asked, flipping over on his stomach and staring at his friend with an enraptured look on his face.

"Well, unknown to me at the time," Legolas explained, ignoring Elladan's barb, "My father had several skilled archers hidden around me, making sure I did not get seriously injured..." His explanation was cut short by uproarious laughter coming from Elladan.

"So," he choked out between guffaws, "how many enemies did you really kill, Princess?"

"Stop calling me that." Legolas replied with a grin, chucking a pillow at the elf.

Elladan deftly caught it and threw it back. "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I don't see why you need to know."

"To have some fun at your expense of course!""

Each comment was punctuated by the throwing of the pillow.

"Please Princess! Do tell all!"

"Will you quit calling me that if I tell you?"

"Hhmmmm..." Elladan pondered, tapping his chin with his finger. "Oh, very well."

"I had believed that I had killed a total of 18, but the truth was...I killed a grand total of...two. Alright?"

At that, even Elrohir could not help a grin spreading across his face. Elladan hooted and hollered till tears streamed from his eyes and his stomach ached. After it had gone on for a while, Legolas became irritated. "Oh, do shut up! I don't see what this has to do with anything! I'm still trying to figure out what Tanie and Ninque see that is so appealing in the bloody carnage of battle, remember?"

Elrohir's smile faded. "It is because of their parents." He said sadly.

Legolas looked at him curiously. "So it is in the blood?" he asked skeptically.

"No."" Elrohir shook his head. "Their mothers were both good friends with my mother, Celebrían. They were in her vanguard the day it was attacked by Orcs on the way home from Lóthlorien." Legolas' face saddened as Elrohir related the tale. How Tanie's mother had been killed, and Ninque's mother severely wounded. Ninque's mother was healed by the skills of Lord Elrond, but eventually became weary, as did Celebrían, and accompanied her to the Grey Havens. "Tanie and Ninque were only just coming of age. But even then their desire for revenge was strong. They begged to be able to ride with their fathers and us in search of the Orcs. But instead, they were forced to watch as the only family they had left rode away, never to return."

"What happened?" Legolas asked. Elrohir turned tear-filled eyes upon the elf.

"After Tanie's mother died, her father lost hope and left her in the care of Lord Elrond before departing into the West. Ninque's father died in battle that same day. We had battle as an outlet for our grief, they only had each other. Such is the curse of being born a warrior in a she-elf's body." He ended bitterly.

Composing himself, Elrohir continued. "Ever since then, they have been inseparable. My father treats them as if they were his own daughters."

Silence filled the room. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a light rain, warm and pleasant, begin to fall.

After several minutes of thoughtful silence, Elrohir suddenly slapped his thighs in apparent frustration and stood up. His face was clouded with anger. Both Legolas and Elladan jumped at the sudden noise and stared at their distraught companion. "I hate this!" Elrohir burst out, angrily pacing the room.

"Yes, I know." Elladan answered dejectedly. "Think of all the feasts we will miss escorting poor vulnerable Princess Legolas half-way across Middle-Earth! At least Tanie and Ninque get good food along with their punishment. We have to live off of lembas and dried meat for a whole month!" Elladan made an its-all-your-fault face at Legolas, who threw the pillow back at him.

"You promised not to call me that!"

"No. No." Elrohir interrupted his brother's response. "I hate feeling so helpless! I wish there was some way I could comfort Tanie!"

"Why?" Elladan asked. "She'll get over it, they both will, just like after all the other punishments. At least, I think they will..." he glanced sadly at Legolas. "But if they don't, Legolas, I'd leave early if I were you."

Elrohir paused before his brother and spread his hands helplessly. "I know! I know! I don't know why! I just feel, well, tied to her grief, as if I were experiencing it myself! She's drowning in it, Elladan. I feel I must save her, or no one else will!" He sat back down and held his head in his hands. "I just don't know how." He muttered dejectedly.

Elladan sobered up, realizing that his brother really was experiencing some severe distress. Closing his eyes, he started to communicate telepathically with his twin. This was usually very hard to do even between close kin, but the twin sons of Elrond had been gifted with exceptional skill, so long as it was between them only.

_"You love her, don't you, Elrohir?"_

"I don't know Elladan. But answer me this, why have we stayed so long at home, when we were once so eager to be out hunting?"

"I feel it same as you, _muindor_. Something is keeping both us tied to home."

"You mean...You have feelings for Ninque as well?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, I look at her, and her beauty and strength pierce my heart, and I forget all else. I see in her an unconquerable spirit, like that of a great elf lord of old."

"Ai! I have noticed, Elladan. So has ada. But whatever our ties here, he has reminded me that we have responsibilities as lords of Imladris, which include protecting those we love."

"I understand, Elrohir. But will staying true to our royal duties make us neglect the duties to our hearts? How can they ever know how we feel if we are always being driven away by our duties?!"

Elrohir did not answer. Suddenly, Legolas popped up and peeled off the slab of raw meat. He was sporting a beautiful shiner that gleamed in the afternoon light. "Well, gentlemen, I have just come up with a plan that will solve all of our problems!"

Elrohir looked skeptically at the grinning elf. "And what are our problems exactly?"

"You want to cheer up Tanie, I'm sure Elladan wants to cheer up Ninque, although he'll never admit it, and I want to be assured of no retaliation from either."

"So, what is this unfoilable plan of yours?" Elladan asked.

"Well, you see..." Legolas started excitedly. The twins' faces began to lift as Legolas began to unfold the details.

-------------------------------------------------- _muindor -- brother_


	5. To Overcome the Shadow Do We Have An Ac...

Ninque sighed in frustration as she attempted to remove the remaining ribbons that were woven and knotted into her hair. Tanie needed time to herself and Ninque did not want to bother her with the tedious task. With a cry of despair at not being able to remove anymore of the horrid pink things, she blindly flung the small knife across the room. It lodged itself in her bedroom door with a loud "Twang!" She sat down on the floor and hugged her knees, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," she answered dejectedly without raising her head. The door squeaked open and there were soft steps as someone walked in, then a click as the door was shut. Expecting Tanie, Ninque was quite surprised to see Elladan standing there. Quickly, she brushed away her tear and looked at him incredulously, marveling at the nerve he had to speak to her after what he had done.

Elladan, on the other hand, had momentarily forgotten why he had come when he saw the tear trickling down her cheek. Ninque never cried! She was so strong! The only time he could remember her shedding tears was when they had brought her father home, dead. "What's wrong, _mellon dithen_?" asked Elladan in a concerned voice as he knelt down next to her.

Ninque's angry retort died on her lips as she saw the worry in his piercing grey eyes. He was truly worried, yes. But she could not bring herself to trust him with her heart. Especially after he had so easily lied to her the night before. "I... nevermind. It is nothing." A calm, cool look returned to her eyes. The mask that she so rarely shed, even for Tanie, was back. She could no let him see her despair. He would not understand how it felt to be useless, a failure. "May I inquire as to the purpose of your visit, my lord?" she asked, rising to her feet with calm collectiveness.

Elladan looked at her, unconvinced. "Perhaps I should assist you in removing all your ribbons before I give you the reason of my visit," said Elladan with a slight smile, trying to mask his hurt at her distrust. _"Its your own fault though,"_ he thought. _"After all, you were the one that lied to her last night."_

Ninque nodded her assent.

"Have you a small knife, my lady?"

She glanced pointedly at her door.

Elladan laughed when he saw the knife lodged in her door. "I hope you were not pretending the door was me, Ninque!"

She gave him a small smile and sat on a nearby rug, pulling a small stool up behind her. Elladan sat down and gathered her hair into his lap. He hummed softly as he worked, cutting and untangling the mess he had made.

At first, Ninque sat very stiffly, not sure if it was safe to relax while Elladan had hold of her hair. But ever so slowly the tight muscles in her back started to relax and she leaned back against Elladan's knees with a sigh. _"I doubt there is anything worse he could do to my hair at the moment,"_ she reasoned. _"Might as well be comfortable."_

Elladan felt his heart leap strangely as her lithe form rested against him. A soft breeze blew through Ninque's open window, lifting strands of her hair and blowing it across her face. One bright, gold strand gently caressed his cheek, driving all intelligent thought from his mind. Elladan shook his head as if to clear his muddled thoughts. _"What power does she wield over me?"_ Then smiling he thought, _"It good for me she does not know, else she would use it as a very unfair advantage."_

Tanie moved swiftly around her room, picking out various articles and stuffing them in a knapsack strung over her arm. Her tears were gone, replaced by a steely resolve. She set her pack on her bed and slowly revolved around her room, hands on her hips. "What have I forgotten?" she mumbled. Her glanced stayed on an object occupying the far wall. A long knife with an ivory handle ornately decorated. The curved silver blade shone in the noon-day sun, glistening to a fine point that could slice through flesh as easily as butter. Elvish runes encircled their way around the handle—her father's knife. Memories unbidden entered her mind.

_He was standing in her room, holding her close in a last embrace. She did not understand. Why was he leaving her? Did he not love her? He finally drew away. His face was tired, his eyes sad. She reached up and touched his cheek. _

_"Why must you go, ada__?" she pleaded. He did not answer. Reaching from beneath his robe, he produced his fighting knife encased in a leather sheath. Handing it to Tanie, he held her face in his hands and, leaning forward, kissed her softly on the forehead. _

_"I pass into the West." He said, a peaceful look filling his eyes as he gazed out the westward window. He lowered his eyes to meet his daughter's again. "Your time will come. You have your whole life ahead of you. Do not waste it grieving for me?" Tanie nodded in assent, clutching the knife. "This knife, has been passed down through our family for many generations. It has saved many a life, including mine. May it bring you comfort when you feel alone..." Then he had left, closing the door behind him, leaving his daughter standing in the middle of the room. _

_She sank to the floor, still desperately clutching the knife, as if it were a lifeline in a foundering sea. The sound of a single horse galloping across the bridge and into the setting Sun broke into her mind. She started up and flew to the window. If only she could see his face! One last time! The light of Anar blinded her eyes, veiling her vision. She threw her hand up before her eyes, shielding them. But it was too late. The last muffled beats of horse's hooves faded into the trees and silence invaded Tanie's bedchamber._

Tanie's reveries were broken by a soft knock on her door. She looked down and found herself holding the knife, clutching it like that mournful day so many years ago. A light rain had begun to fall. Hastily, she added it to her pack, then pushed it all under her bed out of sight.

"Enter," she spoke calmly, seating herself on her bed, her legs in front of her pack's hiding place. Elrohir entered, softly closing the door behind him. Tanie's face remained passive as she studied the twin's expression. He seemed cautious, yet excited about some unknown news.

"How are you, m'lady?" he asked.

"I am sure you did not come here, m'lord, to inquire after my health," Tanie answered patronizingly.

Tanie's eyes flickered briefly in surprise at the brief look of pain she saw in his eyes, quickly masked. She had not meant to hurt him, only to tell him in a covert way that she wanted to be alone.

"Well...actually," Elrohir stumbled over his words.

_"Elrohir never stutters,"_ Tanie thought in amazement. He was always the calm, collected one, the convincing voice of reason. Lord Elrond had even begun to let Elrohir preside over some of his diplomatic meetings with his advisors because of his superb apologetic skills.

He continued. "I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me to my chambers for a meeting between you, Ninque, my brother, Prince Legolas, and I." At the name of Legolas, Tanie's eyes flashed and her brow darkened in obvious anger.

"Please!" Elrohir pleaded, afraid she would refuse. "Legolas is truly repentant of the comprising situation he was found in with Ninque. In fact, that is part of the purpose of this meeting that he has requested."

"Oh? And did he not have the nerve to come and ask me myself?" Tanie asked indignantly. "Is he afraid I will give him a matching black-eye?"

"Well, I will not deny that he is afraid of you, Tanie," Elrohir said with a smile, desperate to lift she she-elf's cynical spirit. Tanie weighed her options silently. She really did not want any company, she would rather be left alone. She had much to do in two days' time.

"I know that you will not leave me be until I comply," she finally said, standing up with a sigh. "So, lead the way." Elrohir's attention was drawn to some movement by Tanie's feet. As she had stood up, a section of fabric held back by her legs had fallen out from underneath the bed. It was the flap of a knapsack. Elrohir stared at the flap, uncertain if his eyes were deceiving him. Tanie noticed his look and followed his gaze to the flap. She quickly kicked it out of sight and smiling, walked towards the door. Elrohir, realizing he had been caught, cleared his throat and turned away. As he did, his eyes ran across the far wall. He froze again as he encountered a vacant weapon's rack, where Tanie's father's knife usually hung. He glanced at Tanie, who was waiting expectantly in the doorway. Elrohir quickly shifted his gaze as if he had noticed nothing and walked out of Tanie's room ahead of her.

As she walked out behind him, he suddenly turned and grasped her wrist as she was pulling the door closed.

"Tanie, promise me something...as a friend." Tanie turned and stared questioningly into his eyes. For a moment Elrohir was speechless as her beauty struck him, sending the surrounding world into a murky haze. The grey-green orbs of her eyes glittered in the lantern light, reminding him of the sea after a storm. Calm and peaceful, yet underneath filled with a deadly peril if any dare trespass into their depths. He longed to lose himself in her eyes, to plunge beneath the surface and delve its secrets. Her soft skin shone, making him long to reach out and touch it, to feel her silky smoothness yield to his embrace. He shut his eyes.

"Promise me," he continued with a choked voice, "that you will not do anything rash in defiance of my father's wishes. He sees you as his own daughter, and it would grieve him to know you would willingly deceive him."

Tanie laughed stiffly, "Whatever are you talking about, Elrohir?"

"Just promise me!" he answered fiercely, lifting his eyes to return Tanie's gaze. A strong sense of protectiveness filled his heart as he regarded the she-elf. A strange thought entered unbidden into his mind. _"I would give my life for her."_ He was startled at his own thoughts. Tanie removed her hand from Elrohir's grip and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I promise I will not do anything rash, Elrohir," She said with a smile, as if talking to an unduly worried elf-child. Elrohir's heart fluttered at the nearness of her touch.

He reached up and took her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. "My heart is lightened to hear you say it."

Elladan ran his fingers through Ninque's now wavy hair one last time before quickly gathering it up and weaving it into one long braid. He stood and stretched his long legs. Ninque glanced upwards from her place on the floor. "You have yet to inform me of the reason for your visit, my lord."

"Ah yes," said Elladan offering her a hand. She grasped it and gracefully pulled herself upwards. "Prince Legolas requests a meeting with Elrohir, myself, you, and Tanie in my brother's apartments."

Ninque's smile disappeared quickly, giving way to anger and distaste, "I have no desire to speak to Legolas."

"But he is truly sorry! He has a proposition for you."

Ninque only glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest with a small pout. Her blue eyes glittered angrily, daring him to continue this argument. She blinked in surprise as Elladan started to...laugh? "What, pray, do you find so amusing, my lord?"

"You...he he he...are so...ha ha ha...adorable when you're angry!" Suddenly, Elladan sobered and took Ninque's arm firmly. "You have an appointment, m'lady. We should not keep them waiting any longer."

Ninque started to protest, then stopped we she realized that no matter how much she fought or argued, Elladan would find a way to get her to Elrohir's room, even if he had to carry her over his shoulder.

As he manouvered her down the halls to his brother's room. Elladan marveled at how well Ninque fit by his side. Her skirts swished softly against his robes with each step. She held her head high with a rather diplomatic smile pasted onto her face, though he could see her eyes smoldering.

Ninque was not at all pleased about being "escorted" through the halls, especially by a very eligible bachelor. Elladan was a dear friend, yes, and had been so since she was very young. But, he was 2,841 years old and she almost 2,500. Marrying age. She sighed inwardly. Elladan was by nature somewhat of a ladies' man, always "flirting". But he joked about everything and was almost never serious. Lord Elrond's son was well loved by all Imladris and was in a way immune to some of the taunts and teasing she had received from several maidens who were rather jealous of her familiarity with the twins. Ninque was not at all oblivious to the stares and whispers of several elves they passed and almost groaned thinking of the rumours she would have to deal with later.

Legolas had drapped himself in a large chair and propped his boots up on a small table. The meat he had been holding to his eye had long since ceased to be useful, and the Prince was presently throwing chunks of it to Elrohir's very appreciative hound. Tanie was glaring at Legolas in disgust, while Elrohir paced around the room, growing nervous at his brother's delay. "Do calm down, Elrohir," said Legolas, throwing the last piece of meat to Hala. The hound then promptly padded over to Tanie and placed his large head in her lap. "Your brother can be quite the charmer when he wants to be. I'm sure he will have no problems convincing Ninque."

"Ninque is not some giggling maiden that is easily charmed," muttered Tanie, absentmindedly stroking Hala's head.

"You can tell me that after Elladan appears with Ninque in tow," Legolas answered with a smile.

"She probably will not even open her door to him," returned Tanie with conviction.

"That's what I'm afraid of," retorted Elrohir. "Though I don't see why you aren't more concerned, Legolas. After all, it is your skin that is on the line."

Legolas grimaced slightly at this, but did not seem too worried. Elrohir continued his pacing.

"If Ninque does agree to attend this meeting, it will not be through the charms of Elladan. She will probably never listen to him again after his lie to her last night!"

Elrohir paused in his pacing. He was not aware of any deception on his brother's part! He turned and headed for the door. "I'm going to find them," he announced. Just as he was a few feet from the door, the handle turned and in walked Ninque as Elladan held the door open for her. Elrohir gave his brother an annoyed look.

Elladan smiled sheepishly, "I got... sidetracked." He nodded at Ninque's hair, which Elrohir noticed was free of pink ribbons.

"Well!" said Legolas pleasantly. "Now that we are all here, shall we begin?"

Ninque and Tanie nodded, trying their best to look disinterested.

"We have decided," continued Legolas, "to make a deal with you. In exchange for my safety, we will..." he paused grandly.

"What? Be our eternal servants?" asked Tanie sarcastically.

"Teach you how to wield weapons."

Both girls' jaws dropped in disbelief. They looked at each other, then Legolas, then the twins, who were grinning excitedly. With a loud "Whoop!" Tanie and Ninque jumped up and ran over to Legolas, smothering him with hugs. They then turned and threw their arms around each of the twins' necks, smiles of joy on their faces. As Tanie hugged Elrohir, she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Now who is deceiving his father, my friend?" Elrohir only swallowed hard and avoided her gaze.

"You ladies go change your clothes," instructed Legolas.

"Then," continued Elladan, "Legolas will instruct Tanie with knives, while my brother shows Ninque the fine points of swordsmanship. I will keep watch on the training area, making sure no one disturbs us, and later I will show you both some fighting skills on horseback. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed!" the girls yelled in unison, then both burst into laughter.

"And do you swear not to retaliate for the prank I was tricked into participating in?" Legolas questioned solemnly.

"Why, Legolas!" Tanie replied in surprise. "We would not even dream of taking revenge on you! We understand that it is not your fault that your will is too weak and your wit too dull to stand against these two masterminds!" She leaned over and playfully slugged Elrohir's shoulder.

Legolas' mouth dropped.

"But poor Estel." Ninque said sorrowfully, with a twinkle in her eye. "I am afraid his participation in this prank is unexcusable."

The twins and Legolas all glanced at each other. "Did you tell her?" Elrohir mouthed to his brother. Elladan shrugged and shook his head. Legolas held up his hands and shook his head as well.

Ninque smiled at the elves' confusion. "My dear friends! I used my own wits and common sense. Someone had to stay below and vault you three up and then stand watch! Am I right?"

"But any of us three could have done that and Estel might not be involved at all." Elrohir answered.

"Yes." Ninque said with a cunning smile. "But which one of you would have passed up the opportunity to...accessorize an innocent she-elf's hair? Hm?"

"So you would not have retaliated against me regardless?" Legolas asked incredulously, changing the somewhat embarrassing subject.

The she-elves both rolled their eyes. Tanie leaned over and whispered in Ninque's ear, "I see his wit has not improved much." Ninque giggled.

"Legolas, think of it this way. Because of this deal you and the twins have struck with us, the next prank will be just far enough in the future to not be considered retaliation."

"I am relieved." Legolas answered sarcastically.

The girls turned and headed for their rooms to change, leaving the trio wondering what they had gotten themselves in to.

--------------------------------------------------

_mellon dithen -- little friend_

_ada -- father_


	6. To Overcome the Shadow The Breath Befor...

The five conspirators made their way as nonchalantly as possible to the weapons training room. Elladan took his place on one side of the double doors.

"If I begin to whistle, danger is approaching," he told the rest.

Legolas entered the spacious dirt floored room and joined Elrohir at the weapon's cabinet. Tanie and Ninque deposited their dresses on a nearby table. He mused and debated over the various weapons before selecting two long knives. They were old and blunt, with a hint of rust on the handles, but well used and balanced in the hand.

_"Perfect for the unskilled,"_ Legolas thought with satisfaction. He was especially happy with the bluntness of the blades, which greatly diminished his chances of losing a limb. Legolas rejoined Tanie in the middle or the room and handed her the knives.

"We will work in that far corner," he motioned. "Away from the hacking and hewing master and apprentice."

Tanie's mouth lifted into a smile.

Elrohir, hearing Legolas' last comment, rolled his eyes and handed Ninque the sword of his choice. It had a long curved blade inscribed with Elvish runes, and a dark mahogany handle, rubbed smooth from years of use. It also, was severely blunted.

Ninque grasped the handle of the sword Elrohir offered her and swung it lightly around in circles. Though she had never used a blade, even for fun, Ninque often watched other training matches. She was not ignorant of the basics of swordsmanship.

Elrohir had trouble keeping a grin of his face at Ninque's eagerness. He scanned her from head to toe. _"Might as well begin,"_ he thought. _"Lessons are better learned by doing rather than explaining. Besides, if I wait any longer the tips of my ears might be hacked off by an impatient she-elf."_

Without warning, Elrohir swung his blade at Ninque's middle. Caught off-guard, she brought her sword up just in time to awkwardly block his blow. "Lesson number one," said Elrohir sternly. "Never lose focus on an opponent."

Ninque nodded silently, a determined look growing in her eyes.

This went on for about twenty minutes. A "Clang! Scrape! Clash!" followed by a word of advice, then another "Clash! Scrape! Thud!" Elrohir noticed, that while her form and footwork was good, she was not being very aggressive nor was she using much force. Even controlling himself, he had sent her sword flying and brought her down on one knee several times. This puzzled him greatly, for he had never known her to be timid whatsoever. "_Daro_!" called Elrohir. "Ninque, small thought you may be, you are as tough and strong as a steel blade. Use that strength. Fight back. Do not just rely on your agility to move out of my way."

Ninque stared back at him uncertainly.

Elrohir sighed. He was going to have to resort to more drastic measures. Suddenly, he gripped his sword and whacked Ninque hard on the backside with the flat of the blade.

Ninque glared at him and raised her sword, blue eyes beginning to smolder.

"Or perhaps," said Elrohir with his most charming grin, "I should call Elladan in here to teach you. Maybe you would be livelier with him around. He does have that effect on people, especially she-elves."

That did it. Ninque flew at him, eyes ignited in blue flames. "I do not like what you are implying, my lord," she said through gritted teeth. Though she was attacking harder, Elrohir was still much more skilled. Once again, she found Elrohir towering above her, trying to force her to her knees. "Not this time," thought Ninque. With that, she kneed him. Hard.

Elladan's thoughts were interrupted by a loud mental scream.

_"ELLADAN! You...are needed...here...NOW!"_

Elladan jumped up, burst through the doors of the training room, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother on the floor.

"Now," Legolas began, "you use two knives like two separate weapons, always doing two separate things. One is usually for defense and the other offense." He drew out his own knives and demonstrated the starting position. His body faced Tanie sideways with arm closest Tanie holding the knife handle to his stomach, blade pointing outwards, and the other knife behind his back, parallel to the floor. Tanie gracefully followed suit.

"For example, if I were to attack like this." Legolas swung the knife from behind his back in an arc and revolved his hips, stopping two inches from Tanie's throat. She did not flinch. "My other knife would act as a defense if you were to block my swing and retaliate." His other knife raised and shot out forcefully, blade now pointing towards the floor.

"Like this?" Tanie questioned, bringing her opposite arm in an arc to meet Legolas' defensive knife and raising her other to block his offensive.

"Perfect. Now, come stand beside me and I will take you through some drills."

Tanie took her place beside Legolas and watched attentively as he demonstrated three different attack and defensive maneuvers in sequence.

"When you get as skilled as I am, you will not always need a defensive mark. Both knives can be used for offense, if you are sure you will not miss," he said with a grin.

Tanie only rolled her eyes and began to copy the prince's fluid movements. After she had practiced for a few minutes, Legolas moved to opposite her again. "As I call out a number, do that maneuver, with the first one I showed you being number one, the second number two, and so on."

Tanie nodded and assumed the start position. She barely got situated when Legolas yelled "Three!" and jumped at her, knives flashing. The she-elf threw herself into the practices, focusing entirely on Legolas' voice and hoping her reflexes were fast enough. Ten minutes later, Legolas lowered his knives and backed away, signaling to stop. Tanie dropped her arms, breathing hard. Sweat was pouring down her face and soaking her clothes. Legolas looked as fresh as ever.

"Very good! Your reflexes are surprisingly accurate. But perhaps we should stop for today," Legolas said, a worried expression on his face. "I do not want you to overexert and hurt yourself."

Tanie shook her head, still drawing in deep gasps of air. "My block on number two still seems weak. I want to get it right."

Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes, "I had to get the perfectionist." He muttered. "Well," he continued, resuming the start position once again. "Shall we add a new maneuver to make it a little more interesting?" Tanie assented. Legolas started out slow, giving Tanie time to adjust to the new maneuver, then slowly increased his speed. Tanie's limbs were beginning to feel like lead, but she doggedly kept on. Her muscles protested.

Suddenly, she heard Elrohir cry out behind her. Her concentration broken, she missed a block, sending Legolas' knife slashing across her hand.

"Ai!" she yelped, dropping her knife and bringing her injured hand to her mouth.

"Ha ha!" Legolas cried, flourishing his knives. "First blood! That will teach you to break concentration!"

Tanie glared at him. "That was not my fault!" she declared, removing her hand and inspecting it. Trainer and trainee both turned when they heard a muffled groan coming from the opposite corner. They stared unbelievingly at the sight of Elrohir, sword forgotten, curled up on the floor in obvious pain. Elladan burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his brother on the floor. He rushed over and knelt beside Elrohir, looking up questioningly at Ninque.

Ninque was not sure what to do, so she stood there, speechless. She had not meant to...well, at least not that hard.

"I...I..." she stuttered. "I did not mean..." her voice trailed off into silence.

"She...will...make a...good...fighter..._muindor_." Elrohir gasped. "She...uses......unfair advantage......very well!"

Elladan looked from Elrohir to Ninque to Legolas and Tanie, who had rushed over as well, back to his brother. His mouth quivered, then slowly spread into a smile. He began to chuckle softly, then burst into laughter. Elrohir tried to glare at his brother but failed due to his discomfort. Ninque nervously smiled, then joined in with Elladan along with Legolas and Tanie.

Suddenly, Legolas threw up his hand for silence. He crept to the door and stuck his head out. Just as quickly, he pulled it back in and hurried to the group. "Estel and Lord Elrond!" he whispered urgently. He and Elladan bent down and practically carried Elrohir to a seat. The she-elves quickly dispensed of their weapons and threw light dresses over their sweat-soaked clothes. Legolas tossed a sword to Elladan and whipped out his knives. Ninque and Tanie had just sat down when they heard the murmur of voices. Legolas and Elladan began sparring half-heartedly, hoping that the voices would continue on past the training room and pay no attention to the clash of weapons. They heard one set of feet continue, but the other paused and entered the room. It was Estel. He apparently had something important to say to all of them, but he seemingly forgot the purpose of his visit when he noticed the pale face of Elrohir and the sweat-soaked appearances of the she-elves.

"Elrohir, you look like you just saw a Balrog of Morgoth. Are you well?"

Elrohir forced a smile across his face, "Why certainly, _gwador_." He leaned back, a little stiffly, Estel noticed, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you all doing in here?" he asked suspiciously.

Tanie and Ninque glanced at each other. Tanie felt something crawling on her hand. She looked down. Blood was running from her cut and dripping on the floor. She quickly thrust her hands behind her, pressing hard on the wound.

"Nothing, Estel," she answered nonchalantly. "Just watching Elladan and Legolas spar before they depart." Estel shifted nervously.

"Speaking of departing, I have come to bid farewell. I am leaving early in the morning."

Ninque and Tanie jumped to their feet. "But you only just arrived, Estel!" Ninque exclaimed. "Do you so easily give up your reprieve after nearly 30 years of wandering?"

Tanie looked closely at the mortal. His face was wrought with weariness and doubt, as if he had been engaged in a long mental struggle. Yet there was a vibrance, an almost Elvish vitality that she had noticed before. Behind his doubt there was a hope and joy that filled him with an unearthly light. She noticed his ring was missing. She searched his eyes. Estel returned her gaze questioningly. A knowing look came into her eyes. Tanie walked up to him and laid her hand on his cheek. "It is a long and toilsome road set before you, mellon nin," she spoke softly for his ears alone. Estel glanced at her. "But the reward far out-weighs the struggles, does it not, Aragorn?" Estel's eyes widened.

_Ninque's mind strayed into memories that seemed like only yesterday. Aragorn. How rarely she called him by that name. She had always preferred to call him by his childhood name. What a little gentleman he was, she smiled. Always a favorite with the elf maidens. I remember finding him, alone, when he was about twenty, still a child in my eyes. He was sitting by a pool with his back towards me, boots off and dangling his feet in the water. Something was different, though. He had lost something. Or was it that he had gained something? It was so hard to tell with mortals. I sat down next to him quietly. For several minutes he said nothing, only fiddled with a small object in his hands. _

_Suddenly, Estel laughed and turned to me with piercing blue-grey eyes, eyes that looked older, but had a newfound light in them. "Who would have guessed?" said Estel with an ironic hint to his voice. "It is what every man should dream of being." He held up the small object , and I gasped at what I beheld glinting in the dappled sunlight. The ring of Barahir. _

_"You...are..." I said slowly. _

_"Aragorn son of Arathorn. Captain of the Dunedain and Heir of Isildur," he said boldly. "And it is my task to fight this ever-growing Shadow." He finished with quiet resolve, but once more looked like a troubled little boy. _

_"All of us have lost something because of the Shadow, Estel. But in you we have hope that it will be overcome." _

_He looked at me strangely. _

_"Yes," I smiled, "to me, you will always be Estel. For you have brought hope not only to men but to the elves as well in these dark times."_

"How is it you know of this?" Estel questioned Tanie in an excited whisper, a sharp light swiftly sparking in his eyes.

Tanie laughed. "I was not born yesterday, mortal one! I know and see much!"

Estel placed his hand on his chest and bowed his head. "My apologies," he said with a smile.

"I am glad you have found love," Tanie added, a strange look coming into her eyes, as if she envied something Estel had, yet was afraid of possessing it at the same time. She drew his head down and kissed him on the forehead.

"May the grace of the Valar go with you," she spoke for all to hear.

Ninque approached the mortal. "I remember the day you were told of your true heritage. Do you remember what I told you?"

"You told me I was the hope of men. That my path would lead me to the regaining of the power and glory of Númenor," Aragorn's face took on a troubled look. "If only my path is as certain as it was those long years ago."

Ninque smiled inwardly, for to her the time Aragorn had been gone was like a few leaves in a vast forest of years.

"Just remember where you came from, Aragorn son of Arathorn, High King of Westernesse and Numenor." Ninque said comfortingly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "And your path shall lay itself before your feet. It is up to you, however, to follow it." Estel bowed respectfully to the she-elves and, after embracing each of the twins, walked steadily out. His footsteps echoed down the hall and were lost.

The training room was quiet. Elladan turned slowly to face the others. "I think the lessons should be postponed for now. Considering..." he gestured towards his brother, who was gingerly trying to get to his feet. Tanie and Ninque nodded wearily in agreement and left the room together.

"Come, muindor," Elrohir spoke, turning to his brother. "We must go receive the details of the trip."

Elladan grinned at his brother, "Are you sure you are able to walk?"

Elrohir glared and stalked regally out of the room.

Tanie groaned and plopped down on her bed. "I have never been so tired in my entire immortal life!" she complained to Ninque, who had stretched herself out on a rug on the floor.

"Just wait until tomorrow," she said. "You will feel like you have never felt so sore in your entire immortal life!"

Tanie moaned and drew her pillow over her face. Ninque rolled over onto her side. "What's this?" she asked, drawing out the knapsack that could be seen under her bed.

"What's what?" Tanie muffled through the pillow.

"Why is your knapsack packed as if you were leaving? And why is your father's knife in here?" she asked incredulously. "Tanie! What are you planning?"

Tanie pulled the pillow off her face and looked at Ninque. She sighed. "Why do you have to be so nosy? I was going to tell you in good time, not have you find out that I'm sneaking away with Legolas' escort." Ninque bolted up and stood over her friend, hands on her hips.

"Tanie! You cannot mean that! Deceive Lord Elrond after all he has done for us?"

Tanie pushed herself up on one elbow. "I am not deceiving, I am proving a point. I want to fight, Ninque. I have tried to suppress my desire, but to no avail. It is like the sound of the Sea that calls so many Elves into the West. I cannot fight it! It is part of me! And Elrond has to understand that!" She finished fiercely, looking with pleading into her friend's eyes.

"I desire to fight also, Tanie. But think of the heartbreak it would cause if we were hurt! What if we died and no one knew who we were until the hoods were drawn back? What would that do to Lord Elrond, Estel, the twins? They see us as part of their family."

Tanie shook her head. "I would rather die than stay locked up here, with nothing to do, with no deeds to test my worth against."

Ninque seemed lost in thought. Her face suddenly grew hard. "Then I shall go as well."

Tanie leapt up and grabbed her friend's forearms. "I was hoping you would." She said, hope shining in her eyes. "Because I need your help. Any ideas how we could disguise ourselves? It will not be easy, especially since the twins are going; they will know everyone in the company."

Ninque smiled.

Ninque sat quietly on some cushions in a corner of the hall of fire. She was not paying much attention to the singing or poetry. Pulling a long chain out of her dress bodice, Ninque's fingers closed around a heavy gold ring. Tengwar runes wrought of mithril encircled the band and in the center was a mithril hawk with sapphire eyes. As she traced the designs with her fingers, thoughts of her father and mother strayed into her mind.

_Always, before he left to hunt, scout, or fight Orcs, Manveru had placed this ring in her mother's hands. "In case I do not return," he would whisper. And every time, Poicelle would answer, "You will return, my lord. As always." _

_But then one day, it was with Ninque that her father entrusted his ring. She was sick with worry for her mother and trying desperately to keep a brave face for her father. _

_Manveru strode over to his daughter, fiery chestnut steed in one hand and bow in the other. "Namarie, little one," he said with a sad smile. "Keep this safe for me, in case I do not return." Kissing her on the forehead, Manveru pressed the ring into her small hand, then vaulted onto his horse. _

_Ninque struggled for words, but they would not come. her throat felt dry as ashes and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. As her father turned away she managed a "Namarie, Ada." Her eyes began to mist over. "You will return. You must," she whispered. Not wanting her father to see her tears, she turned quickly away, only to collide with a warm, solid object. It was Elladan, come to say goodbye. Ninque clung tightly to him and pressed her forehead into his soft leather tunic. "Let me come," she pleaded softly, her whole body tense as a bowstring. "Let me fight." _

_"Nay, little friend. I would not have you marred by the horrors of battle." Ninque looked up into silver eyes full of worry. She felt guilty for adding to his burdens when he must be so anxious about his mother. Pulling away, she fled into the house._

A giggle broke her reveries and Ninque hastily slipped the ring back into her dress. She almost groaned aloud as three she-elves sat down next to her with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Why hello, Ninque! You don't mind if we sit here?" said Tûrwaithiel, eyes dancing.

"Go right ahead," replied Ninque as pleasantly as she could manage. She really did try to be nice to them, but it was so hard. They could be rather cruel sometimes and they... well, they just didn't understand. "How I wish Tanie were here!" she thought. But she wasn't. Tanie had retired early, tired from all that had gone on that day. Even the twins and Legolas were all the way across the room, discussing their eminent departure with their friends. Ninque was alone. "Oh well," thought Ninque bravely, "I can handle them. I will just ignore them; pretend I'm listening to the music. Nothing they say can hurt me."

This worked for a little while, until Síredol leaned over and whispered casually, "Tell us, Ninque. Is Legolas' embrace as thrilling as I've imagined? After all, you are the only one with first hand experience."

Ninque bit her tongue. "How on earth did they hear about that?" she wondered.

"Yes," Túriel added. "You seem to be falling into the arms of many men lately. What does Elladan think of your little escapade with our honoured guest?"

Elrohir let his gaze wander over the room. His eyes came to rest on Ninque, who looked extremely uncomfortable, and several she-elves who were laughing, seemingly at Ninque's expense. he frowned and nudged his brother, nodding in Ninque's direction. Elladan's fair face looked surprised, and only Elrohir noticed the angry glint in his brother's eyes.

At that moment, Ninque rose and fled. Elladan followed her outside. She ran for several minutes, through the gardens and to the edge of the forest, before coming to a halt and leaning back against a tree. Elladan felt his heart thud strangely as he watched her chest rising and falling heavily while she gulped in air. He tore his eyes away and was about to make his presence known, when she reached into her dress and pulled out the long chain that hung around her neck. He watched in growing wonder as she pulled a ring off the end of the chain, slipped it on her finger, and began to speak softly to herself. Suddenly, gone was the little golden-haired maiden in a low, creamy-white dress. Before him stood...Legolas? Stunned, he watched as several seconds, Elrohir stood where Legolas had just been. Slowly, Elrohir faded, and there was Ninque again.

Elladan snapped out of his trance-like state and ran back a little ways. He began to sing as he slowly headed back towards Ninque, not wanting her to know he had seen.

Ninque fingered the ring once more before slipping it back in her bodice. She was relieved that she had been able to correctly remember the spell her father had taught her in childhood. Yet a small thought kept nagging at the back of her mind. Her father had strongly emphasized to her that this ring was not a child's plaything.

_"I myself have never used it. It is only for the direst need. For if it should be discovered by the enemy, if He should learn that the ring of Finrod Felagund has survived, He would do great harm to many in order to gain this potential weapon." _

_Ninque's young eyes had grown big at these premonitions of an Evil she was only beginning to comprehend. _

_"People have died horrible deaths for rings less valuable than the one I possess." He had added. _

_Ninque had nodded soberly._

Singing broke into her thoughts. She quickly looked around. Night had completely fallen. The Moon was full and the starts bright, giving enough light for Ninque's elf-eyes to pick out the figure or Elladan strolling her way. His face was tilted towards the sky as he sang in a clear voice. Ninque threw her hand up to her throat to make sure her ring was completely hidden. Elladan glanced down and stopped, seemingly surprised at her presence.

"_Suilad_, Ninque." He greeted warmly.

"Suilad," she answered suspiciously. Had he seen anything?

"The stars are beautiful tonight, are they not?" he asked, inviting Ninque to join him on the path.

"Indeed."

The two elves sauntered side by side, eyes fixed on the brilliance of the heavens. Ninque waited tensely. Any moment now, he would tell her he had seen, and their cover would be blown. Surely he would make the connection between the she-elves' desire to accompany the twins and a mysterious ring with the power of disguise. They walked in silence until they had made full circle around the garden. The Hall of Fire came back into view ahead of them.

"Well," Elladan spoke.

Ninque stared straight ahead, tense as a bowstring, waiting for the fatal question.

"Good night." He said with a slight bow and a grin. Then he turned and made his way down the hallway towards his room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ninque relaxed and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Her knees felt weak and her hands were jittery. She looked down at her shaking hands and laughed out loud. How silly she had been! Their plan was secure and not even Elladan, the master of subterfuge, could stop them now.

--------------------------------

Notes:

_daro -- halt_

_muindor -- brother_

_gwador -- sworn brother, associate_

_This story is happening in the late spring/ early summer of the year 2981. Aragorn is about 50. He has been wandering for 30 years and has just returned from Lothlorien where he and Arwen plighted their troth. Aragorn gave Arwen the ring of Barahir._

_The ring of Finrod Felagund -- In The Silmarillion, Finrod uses a spell to disguise himself, Beren, and some other elves. They are captured by Sauron and the disguise is broken. (Read yourself to find out how!) It never actually says anything about a ring though. We made that part up._

----------------------------------

_Suilad -- greetings_


	7. To Overcome the Shadow Stowaways!

The day of departure arrived. Two hooded and cloaked figures carrying knapsacks crept through the gray light of morning. Slipping into the stables, they held a whispered conference in a dark corner before heading towards the back of the barn. Two male elves named Falchion and Arnel were busy feeding the horses. Two knocks on the head later the elves were on the ground. The girls threw back their hoods and dragged the senseless victims into a nearby feed room. Binding and gagging the male elves, they propped them up in a corner and moved some bags of feed in front of them.

"They should be found in a few days," Ninque whispered, closing and snapping the padlock usually kept on the door. Some of the more hungry horses had been known to escape their stalls and break into the feed room before.

"Thankfully we timed it right," Tanie said. "They had just finished feeding." Ninque removed her ring from its chain and slipped it on her finger. A few moments later, two male elves left the stables, leading their tacked and ready horses. They passed others of the company heading to tack up their own steeds.

"Horses all fed?" one asked as he passed.

Ninque nodded.

"We must stay close," she whispered urgently to Tanie as they made their way to the courtyard. "Get too far from the ring and it gets harder to stand up against wills as strong as I will be facing."

Tanie nodded slightly. The girls entered the courtyard and stood by their mounts impatiently, wanting to get on the road and see their deception on its way to completion. Finally, all the company was mounted and ready when the twins and Legolas finally rode into the yard. As Elrohir swept his eyes over the company, Tanie gave a small gasp and turned her head, averting her eyes from his gaze. Ninque kept her face straight ahead. Even now she could feel his strong will, sweeping over her, sensing for anything out of place. Apparently he suspected some trickery since the girls had not showed up to wish them farewell. Ninque glanced over at her friend. Tanie was shifting nervously. Her hands were visibly shaking.

"Easy, mellon nín. Calm down. Look up before he suspects anything." Ninque whispered encouragingly. Tanie raised her eyes slowly. The twins and Legolas passed on and rode out the gate, followed by the elven company. Both she-elves let out sighs of relief. They had done it. The first hurdle had been overcome.

They rode at an easy pace, stopping whenever darkness fell, and rising with the Sun. As the miles increased between them and home, so did their confidence. Tanie was still getting used to the idea that she was a male elf. She almost yelped in surprise whenever she heard herself talking in the deep, masculine voice belonging to Arnel, and she tried to avoid the twins' gazes as much as possible, which was quite hard as there were only a dozen elves in the company.

"Falchion! Arnel!" a voice rang out. Both elves turned and looked at the group gathered around the fire. It was the third night into the journey. The land was starting to slope upwards into the Hithaeglir. "Come over here and join the fellowship!" Falchion and Arnel silently joined their comrades around the fire. The group was laughing uproariously at a story Egladhon had just finished telling. The same elf addressed them again as they made their way to empty places around the fire.

"Arnel, have you any tales worth telling? You always seem to end up in the most amusing situations!" Arnel shifted nervously.

"Well, I don't know any... " his excuses were drowned out in the exclamation of encouragement. "Very well! I suppose it is customary for you children to need a bed time story while away from your _nenith_!" said Arnel, rolling his eyes. Sporadic laughter was heard throughout the group, along with a few comments on the rather young age of Arnel himself. He shifted around until he found a comfortable position.

"This is a true story of a certain elf, who will remain anonymous for now, and his experience with two cunning she-elves and their pursuit of revenge." Snickers passed throughout the audience as they nudged each other and nodded at poor Legolas.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "No one needs to hear that story again!"

"I have never heard it!" a younger member of the company piped up. This was his first expedition.

"Now, see, Legolas!" Arnel continued, gesturing towards the youngster. "We should never deprive the younger generation of such traditional practices as fire-side storytelling! What would happen to the elven culture if we did not pass on our vast knowledge of stories and tales that instruct and instill wisdom to our future warriors?"

"Many a rumour and exaggeration would be put to death," Legolas answered sulkily, quite aware he had lost the argument.

"Now," Arnel began, "as I was saying, this elf was staying as an honoured guest here in Imladris on an errand from his father. He was a handsome fellow, smart, quick-witted, almost...prince-like in fact..." More snickers. A glare from Legolas. He considered leaving the group to their fun and retiring, but he knew that would only give them something else to tease him about tomorrow. "This prince had made the mistake of setting his wits against two of the most dangerous she-elves in all the land. The day after a most successful prank on one of them, princeling woke up, just like any other day, and went to join the young lords of Imladris, Elrohir and Elladan, for breakfast, just like any other day. Yet as he made his regal way through the many halls and passageways, he noticed that his presence was having a rather strange effect on the elves he was passing."

Grins spread on every face. Legolas rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his hands.

"She-elves would gasp and giggle, and the male elves would smile broadly and avoid his gaze. Being the somewhat naïve person he sometimes was, he merely assumed that everyone was delighted at his staying at Imladris for a time. As he neared the Hall of Fire, the looks of embarrassed glee continued, giving him a very strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Finally, he ran into Elladan, who was just exiting his father's study. 'Elladan! I have had the strangest morning! I have never seen so many people so joyful at my presence!' Elladan started as if he did not recognize the prince. Then a huge grin spread across his face."

A few elves, unable to contain their mirth, let loose a few lusty guffaws at the anticipated punch line.

'Perhaps, mellon nín, I can unravel the mystery for you.' Elladan answered with a grin. Leading the prince to a nearby mirror, the twin pointed at his reflection. The prince's mouth hung open as he observed an almost unrecognizable face staring back at him! Black paint was plastered all over his right eye, giving the appearance of a huge shiner. A delicate mustache and beard covered his lower face and chin. A grimace revealed a few of his pearly whites blacked out. 'Well, Legolas,' Elladan remarked. 'It seems you have been given a make-over. As a badly beaten mortal.'"

The company rolled with laughter, pointing at the sour face of Legolas. After totally expelling their glee, the elves wiped their eyes, took a drink from their wine flasks, and began to tease each other as well about various things, including she-elves. Ninque joined in as best as she could, but Tanie clearly was in her element. They laughed along with everyone else and even threw a comment in here and there. After a while Ninque began to relax.

"Well, I've always wanted to know what hunting parties are like," thought Ninque. "Now I get to see first hand." Suddenly, her laughter quieted as she heard Arodion speak to Elladan.

"So, Elladan, speaking of the cunning Ninquetolliel, has she fallen for your charms yet? It seems as though she would be a difficult maiden to woo! Though she is a pretty little thing."

"What do you mean?" asked Elladan with a frown.

"Oh come, Elladan! Do not deny it! Ninquetolliel has captured your fancy. You even carried her to bed the other night!" he replied.

"Ninque is a dear friend, Arodion. Nothing more," said Elladan somewhat sharply.

"Nay," said Egladhon, nudging Legolas with his elbow, "I believe it is Legolas, not Elladan, who is quite taken with the fiery little maiden. Did you tame her when you locked yourselves in her room, Prince?"

Legolas threw him an annoyed look and opened his mouth to speak when Elladan cut in angrily. "I will not have you taint Ninquetolliel's honor, Egladhon! She is a noble lady and deserves your respect!"

"Forgive me, Elladan. I should not have said such things," he replied, somewhat abashed at the twin's response.

The company was silent. Elrohir thought Falchion's eyes glimmered strangely as the young elf stared at Elladan. "Perhaps it is just the firelight," he thought. Aloud he spoke, "We should all rest. Falchion and I will take first watch."

Ninque sat beside Elrohir, their backs to the fire. Both were hooded and cloaked, as it was a cool night. Elrohir sat silently, watching Falchion out of the corner of his eye. Falchion sat very still, only the slight rise and fall of his chest betraying his being alive. Suddenly, Elrohir heard him begin to sing softly to himself. It was the Fall of Gil-galad, sung by Ninque only six days earlier.

"You know that song?"

Falchion stopped and shifted. "It was sung at the last Feast, was it not?"

"Yes," Elrohir said slowly. "By Ninquetolliel."

Falchion shrugged. "It is nigh impossible to keep track of every she-elf in Imladris."

Elrohir gave a low laugh in agreement. "But did you not leave early with your brother to tend to the horses?" he asked, throwing a keen glance at Falchion.

Ninque's heart stopped, her mind working quickly. Then she laughed. "What? Am I on trial here, Elrohir? You know as well as I do how songs are continually circulated throughout Imladris! Especially when the performers are as gifted as Ninque and Tanie!" Falchion paused. "Or so I have heard," he added hurriedly.

"Indeed," Elrohir replied, still staring at his companion. Ninque mentally kicked herself. She sat quietly for several minutes, then got up and added some more wood to the fire. Elrohir dropt his eyes to the ground and rubbed his temples. Why did Falchion's actions lately make him feel so...uneasy? He finally attributed it to his weariness of the road. He was feeling a rather strange longing for home, or rather, for someone at home.

After several minutes of silence, Ninque decided to take advantage of being a fellow male companion. "Your brother seems to have a fancy towards Ninque. But what about you? Has any maiden yet caught your eye?" Elrohir looked at Falchion.

"Perhaps," he answered cautiously. "But what of yourself? I hardly heard your usually active voice tonight. Has the boisterous master of flirtation finally become mature enough to accept marital responsibility?" Ninque was treading on dangerous ground and she immediately regretted her curiosity.

"Do not speak to me of responsibility, Elrohir," Falchion accused. "This is your first real journey in two years! How you have managed to get out of so many scouting parties I will never know." Elrohir did not answer. The second watch came to replace them and Ninque hurried to her bed before Elrohir could continue the conversation.

"Tanie, are you awake?" she asked, her voice barely rising below a whisper.

"Yes."

"I think Elrohir suspects something."

"But how? He does not know of the ring, does he?"

"No. I do not know. Just a feeling I have."

"I think what you are feeling is the wine and lembas mixing in your stomach," Tanie muttered sleepily, turning over and falling back to sleep.

Ninque lay awake for awhile, staring up at the stars. They were so much brighter out here in the wilderness than at home. I would give anything to be able to sleep like this, under the stars, in good company, for the rest of my life. With a sigh Ninque closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning as they continued their ascent into the lower foothills of the Hithaeglir, Elrohir approached his brother.

"Have you noticed Falchion's unusual behaviour?"

"He seems a little preoccupied, nothing too irregular," Elladan replied. "What are you talking about?"

"It is hard to explain. It's like..." Elrohir struggled for the right words. "Like he is still Falchion, yet he is not himself."

Elladan shook his head in confusion. "What?"

"It looks and sounds like Falchion, but with little things, like how he eats, or rides, or walks, or speaks, he doesn't act like Falcion. He is making me uneasy."

"Hmm," Elladan responded, seriously considering the state of his brother's mental health.

"What of Falchion's close friend, Arnel? Has he given you any uneasiness?" he asked suddenly.

"No, but why would that matter?" Elrohir asked with a strange glance at his brother.

Elladan shrugged, dismissing his impulsive thought. She would never come alone. Yet, maybe she was just not as good of an actor as her friend. Tanie always had seemed to have more of a knack for drama than Ninque. But would they really be so stupid? How much would they risk to obtain what they so greatly desired?

"You know," he began off-handedly, "Ninque possesses a ring with peculiar properties."

"A ring?" Elrohir asked. "Many elves possess rings."

"No," Elladan explained. "With her ring she can change her shape to look like whomever she chooses."

His brother looked at him incredulously.

"I have seen it with my own eyes."

Elrohir shared a meaningful look with his brother as the pieces came together in his mind. Signaling for his brother and Legolas to wait there, he turned and cantered back to the rear of the company. Scanning quickly, he soon found the elf he was seeking, Falchion. Riding up, he stopped directly in front of Falchion and his friend, Arnel, blocking their way. Falchion lifted his head. Elrohir saw a glint in his grey-green eyes. _"Fear?"_ he thought. Meeting the elf's gaze, Elrohir directed his will against him.

Ninque breathed in sharply at the sheer force of Elrohir's will on her mind. Even with Tanie right beside her, she could already feel the disguises begin to dissolve. She resisted, singing the words of her spell over and over in her mind. Her will strengthened. Elrohir felt her resistance and began to sing a few spells of his own. Back and forth swayed their silent song as Tanie looked on, trying to hide her growing fear. Falchion sat with closed eyes and face hardened in concentration. Tanie glanced at Elrohir. He stared piercingly at Falchion, an impassive look on his face. Ninque felt his will slowly begin to grow and overpower hers. She grasped at her horse's mane as a wave of diseasiness hit her. With a mental rending she felt the disguises drop. She faintly heard Tanie cry, "Stop it!" before sliding off her horse and blacking out.

Elrohir, seeing Ninque begin to fall, leaped off his horse and caught her, laying her gently on the ground. He did not even notice Tanie until she knelt by her fallen friend, roughly pushing him aside. He stared at her with open mouth.

"You also were part of this madness?"

Tanie only glared at him and lifted Ninque's head into her lap. By this time the whole company had halted and was gathered around the trio. Murmurs of marvel and disbelief swept throughout the group. Elladan and Legolas burst into the center, both stopping dead in their tracks at the sight of the two she-elves. Elrohir stared at Tanie with confusion.

"You promised you would not attempt anything like this, Tanie."

She glanced at him then continued to bathe Ninque's brow with water from her canteen. "I said I would not do anything rash," she replied curtly. She kept her attention on Ninque and so did not see the look of frank admiration that shown out from Elrohir's eyes for a brief moment.

Ninque moaned and sat up, holding her head. "Elrohir, you Orc," she complained. "Now you have given me a headache. It has been tiring enough to keep these disguises up without you breaking into my head."

Elrohir gave a slight chuckle. "You will be calling me worse things than that after I tell you all of your cunning is to no avail. You are going home right now." One of the other elves stepped forward. "We have already lost two warriors to these she-elves' foolhardy escapade..."

Ninque and Tanie both rolled their eyes.

"To lose more to take them back home would only make the escort worthless if we should be sighted by Orcs. We would not have enough left to adequately defend ourselves."

Elrohir nodded. "Yes. I see your point."

"And besides," Tanie said stubbornly, "we would not go willingly."

Elrohir looked from one she-elf's face to the other's. Both were hardened with feminine stubbornness. He sighed wearily.

"Speaking of headaches," he muttered. "You do realize that Father is going to kill both of you when he finds out you are here instead of at Imladris?" Tanie and Ninque exchanged glances. "And me also when he finds out I let you accompany us for the rest of the trip." Both she-elves broke out into grins.

"Just try not to go looking for trouble and get yourselves' killed, alright?" Elladan put in with a smile. "Becaue I would hate to miss the looks on your faces when Father assigns you both stable chores for the rest of your immortal lives!"

-----------------------------------

_nenith -- mothers_


	8. To Overcome the Shadow On the Way to Mi...

"M'lord! Lord Elrond!"

Lord Elrond raised his head from his work to the door of his study as it burst open. A young male elf skidded to a stop and hurriedly bowed.

Elrond already knew what he had come to announce.

"M'lord, we found Falchion and Arnel in the feed room, tied and gagged."

"Are they injured?"

"Besides hungry, thirsty, and sporting matching lumps on their heads, they are unhurt."

The day the company had left, Elrond had sent for Ninque and Tanie. The messenger returned alone. He reported that the she-elves were not responding from their rooms and the doors were locked. Extensive searches of the grounds surrounding Imladris revealed no sign of them either. At first, Elrond had thought they were only rebelling and had run away for a time, but the finding of Falcion and Arnel, members of the elven company on the way to Mirkwood, confirmed his worst fears. Dismissing the messenger, he placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes.

_I fail to see the purpose in Ninque possessing that accursed ring. _

_There is a task she must fulfill if this world is to survive the rising Shadow. Her part, be it small or great, must be accomplished. I have seen it. _

_My vision is clouded in this matter. _

_When the time comes, not from you will she need to receive guidance. _

_It is then the Valar's will that these two ellith__ receive warrior training? _

_It is the Valar's will._

Elrond raised his head and stared out of his westward facing window into the night. "So be it," he whispered.

The next day the company began their ascent into the _Hithaeglir_. Elrohir had given stern instruction that the she-elves were to stay in the midst of the company and protected at whatever cost. The overall atmosphere of the elven company had become dull. None of the usual jokes and banterings filled the air. It was all the she-elves' fault, and they knew it. The entrance of ellith into what had once been thought an all male company had cautioned the elves against revealing any more secrets than they already had; and which they were sure would make themselves around Imladris once the company returned home.

Ninque felt like using Tanie's tactics and punching a few of them. Tanie tried in vain to strike up conversation, but they were reluctant to say anything besides "Yes, m'lady," or "No, m'lady," or "Perhaps, m'lady".

"Please stop calling me that!" Tanie finally said angrily.

"Yes, m'lady."

"Ai!" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead. The youngster smiled and gave a subdued chuckle, but dropped his eyes when Elrohir turned and glared at him.

Stopping at a small dell amply protected from the elements by scrub trees and overhanging rock, Elrohir gave orders for camp to be set up.

"Elrohir," Elladan suggested, "There is another spot about another hour's ride from here that we could easily reach tonight."

"We are camping here," Elrohir returned sharply.

"Very well," Elladan backed off, slightly offended by his brother's irritability.

In the meantime, Legolas was the only one who would even engage in intelligent conversation with the she-elves.

"I am sorry for reviving that story, Legolas," Tanie said with a sigh, attentively watching him start the fire. "It was just, I was backed into a corner and it was the first story I could think of."

"No, you are not sorry. Admit it." Legolas returned with a glare.

Tanie's eyes twinkled. "All right. I admit I shall relish your look of complete mortification and embarrassment for many days to come."

"I must also admit that you are quite a good story teller, almost better than the real Arnel," Legolas complimented.

Tanie smiled.

"Not that that will help us much with these boys," Ninque said, rolling her eyes. "Apparently they do not yet realize that we would much rather be around them than most of the ellith back in Imladris."

"Which is why we left in the first place," Tanie said loudly. No response. It was as if they did not even exist. "I am not going to spend the rest of the journey like this!" she whispered to Ninque.

"Don't worry," she replied reassuringly. "They will come around." She didn't believe her own words, but to say anything else might result in Tanie doing something drastic that could very well get them in worse trouble than they already were.

Tanie snorted, "When the Silmarils are found."

Legolas heard their whispered discussion. "They will not be able to ignore you two for much longer," he whispered in a playfully furtive manner, standing up and leaning secretively towards the ellith. "Elves always seem to be drawn to me and sequentially to whomever I am with."

Tanie rolled her eyes. "And I suppose our own wit and charm have nothing to do with it, hm?"

"Of course not," Ninque answered, waving her hand absentmindedly in the air. "We maidens are decorations. Beautiful figures with no mind of our own made for the sole purpose of attracting and wooing eligible bachelors."

Legolas laughed. "If you like, I shall talk to some of them and see why they are so leery of you both. You would think they would crave female companionship on the weary road."

"Don't bother, Legolas," Tanie said with a sigh. "I know exactly why they are avoiding us." Her gaze strayed to Elrohir, who was sitting on a log, glaring menacingly around him.

Legolas followed her gaze. "Ah, yes. He has been rather moody today, hasn't he?"

"Even Elladan is avoiding him," Ninque motioned towards his twin, who was conveniently occupied on the opposite side of camp.

Elrohir's demeanor did not improve and finally erupted when the she-elves approached him about when their shift for standing watch was to begin. As it turned out, Elrohir was not about to let them stand watch at all.

"Absolutely not!" he said, daring with his look for anyone to argue otherwise. She-elves are not so easily put off though.

"You would have trusted us if we were still Falchion and Arnel!" Tanie argued.

"Yes, but you are not. You are two ellith who know nothing of warfare. You both barely know how to hold, much less wield, blades!"

Tanie's face darkened and her green eyes began to glint. "And what does that have to do..."

She was cut off by Legolas. "If...I may, I propose a compromise. I will agree to stand watch with the ellith, if they will only explain why they want to so needlessly cut short their sleep?"

Elrohir glared at the Prince, who shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Ninque stepped forward. "Our responsibility to this company should not be any less because of our gender. We chose to come on this journey and are prepared to carry on as many duties as the elves we replaced."

"It has nothing to do with shirking duty, it has to do with the safety of this company!" Ninque noticed with slight amusement that Elrohir's face was looking rather red.

"Why are you so against us standing watch, even with Legolas?" Tanie took a step closer to Elrohir and looked at him keenly. "What are you afraid of?"

Elrohir returned her look with a stony glare, then turned and stalked away wordlessly.

Elladan excused himself and followed his brother. He caught up and grabbed his _gwanunig's_ arm, stopping his retreat.

"Elrohir! What is wrong with you? You have been snapping at everyone today, including me, and I'm getting sick of it! You yourself gave them permission to continue the journey with us! If you are so against them staying, send them home!"

"I only allowed them to stay for the safety of Legolas. And you heard them; they said they would not go willingly. What else was I supposed to do? No. It is partly of their deception of my father and the company, but mostly..." here he paused. "This is stupid. I am sorry I have been in such a poor mood, is that what you wanted? Are you satisfied?" he turned to go.

Elladan grasped his arm. "No and no. Why are you blocking me? Do you not trust your own brother?"

Elrohir stared hard at the ground. "The truth? I do not know why I have been so touchy. But every time I think of Tanie purposely deceiving me, it fills me with...grief, and anger. She swore to me she would not do anything rash in defiance of my father's wishes. And to break that trust? That cut deepest."

Elladan was truly surprised at his brother's response. But this would not be the last time he would glimpse the depth of the feelings Elrohir was beginning to experience towards Tanie.

"Elrohir, have you asked her of her reasons for coming? Perhaps she does not wish to defy Father, and does not see this as rash."

"If this isn't rash I'd like to know what is!" he replied angrily.

"All right. So what else is bothering you?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir glanced at him.

"I know that you cannot be this irate just because Tanie out-thought you!" Elladan said with a chuckle.

Elrohir only glared.

"Well? Out with it! I have a right to know."

Elrohir dropped his head. "I only keep thinking that the weapons lessons we gave them only strengthened their resolve! If one of them should be hurt, or worse, it would be our fault!" he said with a shake of his head.

"You don't honestly believe that one lesson in swordplay drove them to risk our Father's wrath!" Elladan exclaimed incredulously. Elrohir only glanced away. "_Muindor_," Elladan softened, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ninque and Tanie themselves chose this road. Could you not sense something like this coming for many years now?"

"Yes. Which is why giving them weapons lessons was the worst thing we could have done!"

"Elrohir, if they would not have had the lesson, they would be even more ill-equipped than they already are, but that would not have stopped them."

Elrohir gave a strained smile. "Aren't I usually the one with the voice of reason?"

Elladan laughed. "Even the most reasonable need moments of insanity every once and a while."

Elrohir placed his hand on his twin's shoulder. "Hannon le, muindor," he sighed. "I suppose I am finding out that I care more for Tanie than I realized. I feel like I'd rather have her safe at home and I never see her, than our relationship deepen yet have her in constant danger."

Elladan thought for a moment. "Maybe we were not meant to choose between the duty to our home and the duty to our hearts," he said slowly, leery of his brother's response. "Maybe it is the Valar's will that they ride with us as fellow warriors."

Elrohir did not answer. His gaze strayed to Tanie, helping set up camp. She was laughing, her voice lightly heard on the wind. His face softened as he watched her sure and fluid movements, her comfortable manner with the fellow elves. If only things were not so complicated! He longed for Tanie to ride to battle with him, to see her by his side, both fighting for the home they so dearly loved. Yet, he knew he could not bear it if she were to be mortally wounded or killed...

"Does she know of your changing feelings towards her?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir did not answer, still watching Tanie.

"You should tell her how you feel," he encouraged.

"No, I couldn't. I...I don't have her trust. She still sees me as a childhood playmate, nothing more. I would rather become close friends; give her a chance to open up to me on her own."

"Then at least ask her for her reasons for her deception. It is as good a place as any to get her to open up to you," Elladan said, jokingly emphasizing the last phrase. He rather liked his tactics better. Kiss, then talk.

"And what of you, dear brother?" asked Elrohir with a sudden wry grin. "Why is it you have not told Ninque of the growing affection you feel for her? Perhaps it would be wise to follow your own advice."

Elladan's face sobered. "I care for Ninque, very much. But not in that way."

"Is that so?" returned Elrohir, perfectly copying their father's disbelieving-eyebrow expression. "What of the confession to me of your love for her shortly before we left?"

"Ai! This is nothing but a passing infatuation. I will not risk her feelings by telling her of something that may fade. I could have almost any elleth in Imladris bending to my every whim at the snap of my fingers. The fair sex cannot resist my charms," continued Elladan with a strange smile on his face, almost as though he were trying to convince himself, not Elrohir. "Why then would I put forth so much energy to woo this wild, proud, spirited creature, a daughter of the Noldor no less, when I could choose from amongst many others with much less effort?"

Elrohir shook his head sadly, turning his attention back on Tanie.

Tanie noticed Elrohir gazing at her and paused in her work. His look made her feel very uncomfortable, like he was trying to pierce her soul.

Elrohir had half made up his mind to follow his brother's advice, when she turned away and began yelling teasingly at an elf named Eruviluion.

The smell of burning meat reached Tanie's nostrils and she immediately began to bark orders at Eruviluion, the "cook".

"Eruviluion! Step away from that fire before you completely scorch our dinner!" she said with a laugh.

"Gladly!" he replied, handing over the ladle and backing out of her way. He blew on his hand and inspected it, letting out a soft curse. Ninque noticed and held out her hand.

"Let me see, she commanded. Eruviluion displayed his burn to the she-elf, who promptly produced herbs from her knapsack and applied it to the burn, muttering some words under her breath. Gently wrapping some clean linen around his hand, she said, "There, better?"

"Yes, m'lady. Thank you, m'lady," he replied somewhat shyly and hurried away.

At dinner, Tanie received profuse compliments on the best outdoor meal any of them had ever tasted.

"M'ladies!" Egladhon exclaimed, dishing up his third helping of pan fried venison. "You should both come on more of our expeditions! Tanie could cook the meals, and Ninque could bandage up Eruviluion's hurts whenever he attempts to redeem himself and try cooking again!"

"Yes, it is obvious he enjoys the touch of a woman's hand," Arodion teased. Laughter erupted as a flush mounted in Eruviluion's cheeks.

After dinner, Elladan and Legolas took a short walk to survey the surroundings and check on their horses.

Ninque caught Elrohir's eye and motioned away from the group. When they were far enough away from the fire, Ninque spoke softly, "I must discuss something with you, Elladan, and Legolas before we travel any further."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" asked Legolas as he and Elladan walked up.

"Yes," replied Ninque, a serious look on her face. "I must speak with you and Elladan."

"What is wrong, my little friend? You look troubled," said Elladan.

"Nay, not troubled, really," she returned. She pulled the chain and ring out of her tunic. "Do any of you recognize this?" she asked.

"'Tis the ring you used to change your shape. What of it?" said Elladan.

"My lords," said Ninque thickly, "It is not just any ring. Long ago, it was made for and belonged to a great elf lord, wise and fair. He that dared to aid the mortal Beren in his quest for the Silmaril."

"Finrod Felagund," breathed Elrohir. "Why then, do you keep it? My grandmother, Finrod's sister, would be its rightful keeper."

"Aye, that she is, for my father's family are but distantly related to Fingolfin, Felagund's uncle. But Beren did return it to her after the quest was complete. Few have known though, that it was this ring that aided Finrod in changing his and his companion's shape in their attempt to slip past Sauron's stronghold at Eithel Sirion. Before my father was born, the Lady gave this to my grandfather, foretelling that it would be needed one day by someone in our family to carry out a desperate quest. I tell you this, not because I care should something happen to me on this journey, but do not let the ring fall into enemy hands. It would be perilous." With that, she slipped away, back to the fire leaving all three standing there, somewhat stunned.

---------------------------------------

_Hithaeglir -- Misty Mountains_

_ellith -- she-elves_ (yes, the plural for she-elf is ellith, not elleths. You can't just add an "s" to a Sindarin noun to make it plural.)

_gwanunig's -- twin_ (one of a pair). It really should be gwanunig ín, which is the possessive case, but it made the sentence structure rather awkward.


	9. To Overcome the Shadow There and Back A...

Note: See bottom of page for Translations.  
Disclaimer: Everyone and everyplace belongs to Tolkien except the characters Erutanie and Ninquetolliel.

**Chapter 9 -- There and Back Again**

The next day dawned cool and silent, everyone preoccupied with their own thoughts. Elrohir spent the better half of the morning summoning up enough courage to follow his own advice and start casual conversation with Tanie. This usually would not have been difficult; after all they had been friends for some 500 years, except for their argument over standing watch last night. Somehow, the very thought that Tanie had gotten the better of him made him cringe and draw away every time he drew close enough to speak.

Elladan, sensing his discomfort, suggested a solution, "Apology is always a good place to start, _muindor/_."

"For what?" he answered gruffly. Elladan rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well 'for what'. You were rather beastly yesterday."

"No, I was not beastly. I was right."

He heard his brother chuckle. "_Muindor_, sometimes we must humor _ellith_ in order to get what we want."

Tanie breathed deeply of the crisp mountain air. It seemed, cleaner, more brilliant than down in the valley; like she was the first being to capture it in her lungs.

"Beautiful, is it not?" A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yes," she replied, glancing at Elrohir. "Much different from Imladris."

"And so will be the plains beside the Anduin," he explained, "Even now we are slowly descending down to the mountain's feet. We should reach the plains by late afternoon, and then we may gallop without fear of holes or breaks in the ground to the gates of Mirkwood. Tonight," he added with an anticipating smile, "you shall see a wood like none you have known."

"And does the captain of this company give leave for the _ellith_ to gallop? Can we be trusted to 'safely' control our steeds?" Tanie asked impertinently. She really had forgotten their argument, as he had lost, but the mere suggestion of recklessness brought to her mind somewhat evil thoughts.

Elrohir stifled a tart answer with a cough, remembering his brother's words. "_Goheno nín_ for what I said last night, Tanie? I do not wish to remain your enemy, or have our friendship marred by words misspoken."

Tanie laughed. "Elrohir, _mellon nín_, it would take more than one argument between us to void our long-lasting friendship! I only spoke in jest!"

"Ah, good! Then you understand my displeasure last night," he stated.

Tanie stared at him in disbelief. _When would he_ understand "No, I do not. I only decided to forgive you for your rash words."

Elrohir stared back at her. _When would she_ understand "Surely you do not sincerely think that it would not have been dangerous to let untrained, inexperienced _ellith_ stand watch in a dangerous pass over the mountains?" he asked incredulously, too perturbed to curb his tongue.

"Then teach us, Elrohir!" Tanie retorted, her green eyes flashing. "Train us! All you see is the worst, what _could_ happen, with no thought of how to prevent it! Especially when you have not gotten your will in the first place! Well, m'lord, I did not stowaway to benefit or disbenefit you in the least! I did this because I have wanted to fight for as long as I can remember! And not even a spoiled, hard-headed, hard-_hearted_ prince of Imladris can turn my resolve!" She turned her horse and pushed it into a fast walk towards the back of the company.

"Tanie! Where are you going?" Elrohir asked, too flustered to give an answer quite yet.

"I am going to request if Legolas would give me knife lessons once we are in Mirkwood," she answered with hardly a turn of her head.

"We are not finished discussing this, Tanie. Come back now!" Elrohir noticed the looks he was beginning to receive and managed one more menacing hiss of "Tanie!" before spinning his own steed around and trotting towards the front of the company.

True to his word, the company reached the Anduin within a few hours, and as the Sun westered in the sky, they passed through the archway of trees into Mirkwood.

After a short rest beneath the very eaves of the forest, Legolas led them on a track straight towards King Thranduil's halls. They traveled well through the night. Ninque and Tanie stared around in rapt wonder at the strange, twisted shapes of the trees, with their long, dark-green leaves, and ivy trailing to the ground. It was quite different from the gay, lively trees of Rivendell. As soon as they had entered into Mirkwood, lanterns had been lit and propped up on forked sticks, casting circles of light in the heavy gloom. Tanie began to wonder how any Elf could live in such wretched stuffiness all the time. The forest was quiet and no wild creatures disturbed them by day or night. Occasionally, a pair of yellow eyes would peer at them as they sang and ate around the fire, but quickly vanished, as if it knew that elves were not worth the trouble of disturbing. A small guard still had to be kept though, as the spiders had begun to multiply and grow more confident. Just prior to Legolas' departure for Imladris, a small hunting party had been attacked and an elf bitten.

"I would have stayed to help tend her," Legolas told the she-elves during their watch, "but my father's message was of greater importance, and I am no great healer."

"She?" Ninque asked, "Has Mirkwood broken elven tradition and allowed she-elves to join the hunting parties? Tanie, methinks we were born into the wrong culture."

Legolas smiled and shook his head. "Nay, only a princess may demand the right to train as a warrior. So has my sister, Tólaes, done. You three should get along very well. She shares your fiery spirits."

Both girls' mouths dropped. "Tólaes is your sister?" Ninque gasped.

Legolas looked at her strangely. "Surely you have heard of me speak of her over the some 2,000 years we have known each other?"

"Well, yes, but…" she stuttered.

Tanie broke in, "We just always assumed that you and her were not related…yet. I mean…"

Legolas' eyes widened in sudden understanding and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Say no more! You two thought we have been…betrothed all these years? Tólaes will think this very amusing!" he chuckled.

Tanie and Ninque looked at each other and giggled. "Well, what else were we supposed to think? We have never met her. Does she not ever desire to visit Imladris with you? If she is like us, as you say, we have sorely missed her fellowship," Tanie asked.

Legolas laid down on his side with a sigh and stared into the fire, absentmindedly fiddling with his vambrace buckle. "She has never had a desire to leave home. She loves Mirkwood, perhaps more than I. She lives for the hunts to protect the borders and provide meat for the table. I only hope she has recovered from the spider bite," a worried expression crossed his face.

"How serious is a bite from an _ungol_?" Tanie asked.

Legolas looked up and quickly hid his troubled expression. "Not very serious at all. She will just be stiff and weak for a few days. With any Mortal, the venom would have sent them into an instantaneous sleep that can last for hours or even days, but elves are not near as effected and we have found a sufficient antidote to lessen the effects. There have been complications before, but I would have felt if her health were declining."

"You are very close, then?" Ninque asked softly.

"Telepathically, we are almost as close as Elladan and Elrohir. Physically, it is a wonder everyone does not think we are not related, even in the remotest way," he answered with a grin.

"She must have inherited all the intelligence, I presume, while you got the good looks?" Tanie teased.

"You shall judge for yourself who is the fairer and the wiser," he retorted. "But as for her beauty, I spend more time worrying about her fending off persistent suitors than spiders."

"Perhaps we could give her some tips, Ninque?"

"What tips? We have never been noticed, much less hounded, by any eligible bachelors before. We are not…well, feminine enough."

Legolas remained silent. _"__If only they knew…__"_ he thought.

It took nearly two days to reach the Enchanted River, and another three to reach the halls of King Thranduil after that. Finally, the great gates to Thranduil's cavernous realm came into view. As the company neared the bridge over the Forest River, shouts rose up to meet them.

"_Tiro_! Prince Legolas has returned!" Hidden guards sprang from their places beside large beech trees gracing the banks of the river and threw back the stone gates. "_Mae govannen_!" they cried, bowing respectfully to the Prince and the lords of Imladris. They nodded in acknowledgement and rode through the cavern's mouth. Tanie quickly decided that living in Mirkwood could not be _that_ untasteful as she beheld the vast underground kingdom spread out before her. Elrohir laughed at her expression of wonder.

"You did not think a cave could be so beautiful, did you?"

She shook her head dumbly. Legolas rode straight to the stables and dismounted lightly, handing his steed to a ready stablehand. "_Mas muinthel nín_?" He questioned. Before the stablehand could answer, Legolas heard his name called. Turning, he smiled as Tólaes flew out of a nearby passage and into his arms.

"_Na vedui_!" she said, standing back and regarding her brother critically. "_Ai! Mas athradannech? Nostad lín sui orch!_"

Legolas laughed. "Glad to see you, too, dear sister!"

"Ah! You had better clean up before you see Father," she turned and approached Elrohir and Elladan. "M'lords!" she said with a slight curtsy, which looked rather comical as she was clothed in breeches and a tunic. "It has been a while since our last meeting. _Baren bar lin. Le hannon a tholel._" She lightly laid her hands on each of their shoulders and kissed them lightly on both cheeks. Glancing behind Elladan, she finally noticed Tanie and Ninque, still mounted and appearing rather uncomfortable. "My dear kinsman from afar!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "Who are these _ellith_ mounted as warriors? Surely Lord Elrond has not changed his strict policy on female warriors? Or have they become members of the royal household?" She grinned coyly and raised an eyebrow. Elrohir's face reddened and Elladan stood speechless. Tanie and Ninque both dismounted with much rolling of the eyes and grimaces. Legolas watched their reactions with amusement.

"Nay, _muinthel_. These _ellith_ are indeed new recruits to the hunting party."

"Ah," Tólaes replied, looking keenly at her brother. A hidden signal seemed to pass between them and she nodded slightly, turning her attention back to the she-elves. "_Suilad_, then! Hand over your steeds and I will take you to your rooms. You both must be weary."

Tólaes' voice never lost its joyful quality which seemed to bubble up from inside her. Her infectious laugh and care-free nature soon had Ninque and Tanie relaxed and gaily smiling. Tólaes brought them to two adjacent doors.

"There should be fresh clothes in the wardrobes for you to change into while your travelling clothes are washed. Are you hungry?"

Both girls nodded their heads wearily. Tólaes laughed a clear, ringing laugh that seemed to rejuvenate the soul. "That is well! For there will be a Feast tonight in honour of my brother's safe return."

The _ellith_ thanked the princess profusely before entering their rooms and closing the doors. Tanie threw down her gear and collapsed on the plush bed, clothes and all, falling into an instantaneous sleep. Ninque changed into a comfortable, light dress she found in the wardrobe before crawling beneath the covers.

Tólaes sought out Legolas, who was in his room, clad in more appropriate attire and washing the grime of travel from his face. She knocked on the partially open door.

"Enter!" he called, drying his face with a towel and turning towards the door. A smile lit up his face as she entered. "Ah! Just who I wanted to see!"

"Oh? And why is that, _muindor laes_?"

Legolas held out some ties and a brush. "You are much more skilled at braiding than I," he said, pleading with his eyes. Tólaes laughed and took them from him.

"_Havo dad_. No matter how skilled of a warrior and fighter you may become, to me you will always be my _muindor laes_, still needing help braiding his hair!"

She swiftly rebraided her brother's three braids, one down the back and one along each side, curving down and around his ears. "There!" she said, securing the last tie. "Now, explain to me the mystery of these two _ellith_."

Legolas briefly recounted the tale of them disguising themselves as male elves using Ninque's ring, Elrohir's suspicions and his eventual revealing of their subterfuge halfway through the journey, and Ninque's recent confession to him and the twins of the origin of the ring. "Seeing what a delicate position we were in, we decided to keep the matter of their deceit a secret, as it would only raise questions better left unasked. The fewer who know of the ring the better."

"Finrod Felagund," Tólaes breathed, lost in thought. "Might as well come out and tell Father. He knows Lord Elrond too well to think that he would have allowed Ninquetolliel and Erutánië to accompany your escort."

"Yes, I was just about to meet with him before the Feast tonight, and deliver my personal letter from Lord Elrond," he said with a sigh. She glanced at him. "What personal letter?" At his look of shameful embarrassment, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Legolas Thranduilion! Did you get in trouble at Imladris _again_!?"

"It wasn't my fault this time!!" he protested. "They made me do it! You know how forceful they can be!"

Tólaes frowned, obviously not happy with just the vague details. "Do tell all, muindor _laes_," she said, emphasizing the last word.

Legolas dropped his head and muttered something about forcing his way into a she-elf's personal quarters. When she kept staring at him, he reluctantly continued. "I was trying to push her out of her room as the twins had…accessorized her hair. She kicked me and Lord Elrond chose to come in at the very moment both of us landed on the floor. I am afraid it did not present a pretty sight…" he started to add something else, but suddenly stopped and shut his mouth.

Just then, Elrohir poked his head in the room. "I just delivered my father's message to King Thranduil and he said he would like to see you now, if it was convenient."

Legolas cried "Wait!" as Elrohir disappeared. "Will you not accompany me for moral support? They are your she-elves after all!"

Elrohir continued walking, yelling over his shoulder, "Being their closest relative, I already explained the girls' presence. Now, sleep in a real bed calls me and I do not wish to be anywhere near your Father when he reads _your_ message!"

Legolas stuck his tongue out at Elrohir's back and looked pleadingly at his sister. "Nay, Legolas!" she said, raising her hands. "This is your battle. But I will give you one piece of advice. Think of a better excuse than the sons of Lord Elrond forcefully over powered you and made you break into an I_elleth's_/I quarters."

Legolas' face fell and he trudged out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

He paused ouside the door to his father's study and took a long deep breath. The letter crackled in his breast pocket as he reached up and turned the handle, entering the room. His father was sitting behind his desk, busy perusing some old parchments. Hearing the door open, he raised his head.

"Legolas!" he rose and came around to him, enveloping him in a loving embrace. "How was your journey?" He led his son to two chairs and sat down. He never talked to his children from behind his desk, even if they were being punished. "I am never a King to my children, but a loving Father. I am King for my people," he had always said.

"Usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Though we saw signs that orcs had been there recently."

Thranduil nodded his head in achnowledgement. "We should thank Lord Elrond profusely for the use of his elves to escort you over the pass. I will send a message home with the twins."

Legolas knew the time had come. "Speaking of messages, Father, Lord Elrond asked me to personally deliver a message to you."

"Yes?"

Legolas slowly drew the sealed parchment out of his jerkin and handed it over to his father. Thranduil, seeing the reluctant manner in which his son acted, took the letter with a raised eyebrow. Legolas kept his eyes on the ground as he listened to his father break the seal and unfold the parchment.

The silence was stifling. He squirmed in his seat, wishing his father would say _something_.

Legolas started as his father finally broke the stillness.

"Tell me one thing," he spoke softly and with great control. "Did you ever intend to end up on the floor with this she-elf in such a compromising situation?"

Legolas threw his head up. "No. Never, father. I swear it."

Thranduil nodded his head. "Is this not the second letter I have received from Lord Elrond concerning your behaviour?"

Legolas hung his head.

"What was the first one about?"

"Ummmmm…the twins and I cut a she-elf's hair." Legolas couldn't help letting out a snort at the memory, but quickly sobered at the look he received.

"Ah, yes. Almost two feet of it, I believe?"

Legolas nodded.

Thranduil returned his attention to the letter. "I do agree with Lord Elrond that you may not have meant to end up on the floor with a maiden, but there is still the matter of forcing your way into an _elleth's_ private chambers and locking the door. This does not create a very appealing image of the Prince of Mirkwood."

He looked at his son from beneath his eyebrows. "He finishes by saying he leaves the form of punishment to me."

Legolas tensed in horrific expectation.

"Write a letter expressing your deepest regret to Lord Elrond and the _elleth_, meaning Ninquetolliel, and assure Lord Elrond you are being punished accordingly."

"And what is to be my punishment, father?" he asked depressingly. He hated writing letters. Especially when he had to express his deepest regrets or deeply apologize or something equally as demeaning.

Thranduil looked at his son severely. "I just outlined your punishment. Have you not been listening? I would only caution you against these kinds of pranks, or else learn to not get caught so easily. You must think before things like this happen!"

Legolas stared at his father. Was he serious? Was he not to be punished at all? He became even more confused when his father started laughing at his expression. "Son, I understand what it is like to be caught in a situation you had no intention of initiating!"

"You do?"

"Oh, yes. And I am afraid it was much more serious than your predicament."

Here he stopped and turned his attention back to the letter. Legolas shifted impatiently.

"Well? What happened?"

Thranduil glanced up. "What? Oh! Do you really want to hear it?"

Legolas nodded his head excitedly. Thranduil sighed.

"Very well. One of my childhood friends had challenged me to a race one day. Being the arrogant little prince I was, I accepted. Another friend, yelled "go!", and off we went. Running through the trees, I suddenly burst upon a hidden pool that I had never seen before. My friend was no where to be seen. There was a maiden bathing in the water. I froze. She saw me. She screamed. And I was promptly hauled before my father by the girl's father, accusing me of intentionally following her to watch her bathe. It was preposterous, of course, and my father knew it. I had had no idea that there was a hidden pool for the maiden's sole use for bathing, but my friends obviously did."

"What did he do?" Legolas asked eagerly. To hear any stories of his father's blunders was a rare occasion indeed.

"My father told me the exact location of the pool so I would not accidentally stumble upon it again, and made me swear to never visit there again, of which I needed no convincing. Needless to say, I ended up marrying that very same maiden and she became your and Tólaes' mother."

"Mother?" Legolas asked incredulously.

"Yes, mother. And I will not deny that her beauty is what made me seek her out for years after that," Thranduil winked and laughed.

"Now, as long as you can assure me you are not intending on pursuing Ninquetolliel, I see no reason to punish you."

Legolas shook his head in relief. "Nay, Father. She is to me only a dear friend, and a worthy opponent."

Thranduil laughed and rose, slapping his son on the shoulder. "Let us go see how the food for the Feast is coming along. You must be longing for home-cooked meals."

Tanie awoke to a light knocking on her door. Stumbling to her feet, she sleepily walked to the door and opened it, still rubbing her eyes. She heard a snort, then a deep laugh. Cracking open her eyelids, she saw Elrohir standing there.

"_Gurth a chyth-in-edhil!_" Tanie exclaimed, slamming the door. She looked like a mess! She glanced down at her rumpled clothes and reached up to feel her pillow hair. "You had better have a good reason for disturbing my sleep!"

"Open the door and I shall tell you," he answered, still chuckling.

"No! You can yell through the door! You can be loud enough when you want to be."

"Am I to gather that you will not obey the order of your captain in arms?" Elrohir's voice took on a strange tone.

"You may gather whatever you like from that, I am still not opening this door." Tanie answered indignantly.

"Shall I force the door? I do not care what you look like."

"Yes. I can discern that from your subdued mirth," she said dryly. She reached out and turned the lock. "Go ahead and break the door down. Then you can explain to King Thranduil why you broke down one of his doors to get into my room. It would at least prove where Legolas obtained his uncouth manners! Now, the message?"

Silence. Then Tanie heard a key slide into the lock and begin to turn. She vainly tried to hold it locked, but seeing as he had more leverage, the lock snapped open. The door swung open and Elrohir pushed his way in, displaying the key with a grim smile.

Suddenly, he grabbed Tanie's wrist and pushed her towards a chair. "Sit!" he commanded. Tanie, surprised at his sudden change in demeanor, sat.

"You need to understand something, Tanie! You have a real problem with authority. With my father, me, my brother, Legolas, everyone! And if by some miracle my Father allows you to continue to ride with us, you will need to learn to obey my orders! What if Orcs or Spiders had invaded Thranduil's Halls and I needed to come in or die?" Tanie sat silently, eyes wide as she observed an Elrohir she had never seen before. "Now, until my Father passes judgement, you are still under my command, unless, obviously, King Thranduil or one of the royal family instruct you otherwise, understand?"

Tanie nodded dumbly, then glanced down and brought her forefinger to her mouth. It was only then that Elrohir noticed blood on her pant leg, where her hand had been resting. His demeanor immediately changed to that of concern.

"Tanie, what happened? Are you alright?" He came and knelt in front of her, taking her hand gently in his.

"Oh, it is nothing," she replied, a small catch in her voice. "When you…forced the lock, it caught my finger..." She made to rise. "I will go wash it with warm water. I will be fine."

Elrohir firmly pushed her back down. "No. As your captain, I command you to stay put…" here he put in a stern glance, "…or else."

Tanie sighed in resignation and watched with slight amusement as he got up and disappeared into the closest, thumping around for the medical supplies. She heard a crash and started to her feet. Elrohir stuck his head out the door and glared menacingly. Tanie sat. He appeared after a few more thumps with a small rag and a bottle filled with clear liquid. He got back down on his knees and moistened the rag, dabbing her cut. Tanie gasped and tried to pull her hand away as the stinging medicine came in contact with her open wound. Elrohir gently but firmly held her hand still and softly blew on it. He glanced up at her and smiled. Tanie avoided his gaze, tears springing to her eyes. Elrohir ducked his head. _I should not have been so rough with her_, he thought regretfully.

"Tanie, _goheno nín_. I…lost my head. I am so used to being in control, any of my company, be they male or female, challenging my authority…is a whole new experience for me, though I should have expected as much from you," he gave a forced laugh, "Whatever the case, I reacted wrongly."

The room was silent. Tanie kept her gaze averted. Elrohir put down the rag and capped the bottle of medicine, still holding her hand, and began to rise. He stopped and sank back down when she began to speak softly, almost to herself.

"My mother always said I had a mind of my own."

Elrohir kept his attention on her hand, trying to mask his surprise at Tanie's mention of her mother. She had always made it clear that the topic of either of her parents was untouchable, until now. She continued in a musing tone, "I remember, she would always tell Father to come deal with 'his daughter' whenever I was being unruly or disagreeable. It was always an inside joke in our family, as my father was the most peaceful elf you would ever meet."

Elrohir nodded. He had known Turmanarmo very well. His level-headedness and easy-going nature had made him one of the best and most-loved teachers of battle tactics and warfare in Imladris. He had taught him and his brother all they knew about warfare, teaching them to be always watchful, never impetuous or rash, to anticipate the enemy's every move, never taking anything for granted...

"You remind me of him sometimes." He was surprised to hear himself speak. He immediately regretted it as her reminiscence vanished. Pulling her hand free, she inspected her finger. Why were memories of her parents resurfacing now of all times? Tanie chided herself for letting some of her feelings be known to the son of Lord Elrond. Emotions always clouded the intellect, and Tanie hated feeling out of control. She rarely dug up the past, and then only to Ninque. Too much pain. Too much sorrow. And why would he care? He had more important things to discuss than the personality traits of her father. Tanie stood up and addressed Elrohir before her thoughts dwelt any longer on a subject she had, until recently, successfully kept buried for years.

"Thank you, m'lord," she said, giving a small bow and a smile. "May I now respectfully request the reason for your visit to my quarters?"

"Ah, yes," Elrohir quickly put the rag and bottle back in the closet. He had seen her reminiscent look. For one fleeting second, he had glimpsed a crack in the doors she kept so tightly shut against any intrusion. He wondered if even now she indeed had begun to trust him. His heart leapt at the thought. "I was sent to inform you that the Feast is to begin shortly and I am to escort your there forthwith."

"Then, my captain, I would ask you to leave my quarters immediately."

When Elrohir appeared confused, she added, "I doubt even a captain may obtain the right to watch one of his warriors dress."

Elrohir's face reddened in embarrassment and he hurriedly left, mumbling an apology. Tanie smiled with a shake of her head and began to hurriedly wash from the basin of water standing nearby. Donning the green dress she found hung over a chair, she fingered the fabric curiously. It was not silk, but heavier, yet it flowed smoothly over the figure and cascaded gracefully to the floor. A sleeveless mantle accompanied it. It was a shade darker green and had small silver strands woven throughout, giving the appearance of glittering stars shining through a forest of green whenever she moved. She reached up and tried to untangle her hair.

'Ugh' she thought, as her brush met yet another impossible knot. Finally, she threw down her brush and exited the room, not bothering to braid it. Elrohir could not help but stare at the sudden change. Gone was the weary, travel-stained warrior. The green dress set off her eyes, making them shine as bright and clear as flawless emeralds, while the silver entertwined in the mantle created an auro of shimmering light around her. Her blonde hair, released from their restrictive braids, framed her face and cascaded down over her shoulders and upper arms. Misinterpreting his look, Tanie brushed her hair behind her ear and placed her hands on her slender hips, looked at him with slight annoyance.

"I realize I look ghastly, but if you do not think it formal enough, you can braid my hair!"

He was half prepared to take her up on her offer, when they both heard a hunting horn raise up outside, calling everyone to the place prepared for the Feast.

"You look beautiful," he assured her, offering his arm. Tanie took it and let him escort her through the halls, not noticing his swift glances of rapt wonder at her graceful form.

Tólaes quietly opened the door to Ninque's room and slipped softly inside. Her eyes darted quickly to the bed, and she smiled at the mass of golden hair peeking from beneath the covers. Gracefully and silently she stole over to the wardrobe, removed a dress, and draped it over a nearby chair. The rusty brown and vibrant blue would look stunning on Ninque. She and Tanie as well, would no doubt turn several heads at the feast tonight. Tólaes stifled a laugh as she thought of Elladan and Elrohir. Clearly the twins were smitten with these girls. One only had to have seen the looks on the twins' faces when she had mistakenly guessed they had married. But it seemed Ninque and Tanie were, as of yet, ignorant of this fact. Fingering the scar of her most recent spider bite, Tólaes wondered what drove these girls to fight, especially when they each had a noble lord wrapped around their little fingers. Yes, she could understand the desire to protect one's home. But there was something more, something desperate. Sighing, she turned to wake Ninque.

"Ninque!" she called, shaking the younger _elleth_. "'Tis time to wake up. You must prepare for the feast. Your escort will arrive soon."

Content that Ninque was awake, Tólaes turned to leave the room. Elladan would be here soon to escort her to the feast. A smile flitted across Tólaes' face. She had cunningly arranged for the twins to escort Tanie and Ninque to the feast.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like these two. Any _elleth_ who is brave enough to face off with my brother and the twins and not fall head over heels for any of them in the process has my highest respects indeed."

As Tólaes shut the door behind her, Ninque groaned and sat up, pushing her hair back out of her face and blinking her eyes. She was loathe to get out of the soft feather bed, the first she had slept on in nearly two weeks.

"Might as well grow accustomed it," she grumbled to herself. "How can you even say you want to be a warrior when all you think of is sleeping in a soft bed?"

Ninque swung her legs out of the bed and padded across the room to the dress draped over a chair, continually berating herself as she went.

"Not that we will get a chance to be warriors now. I cannot believe I let our disguises slip! To lose a mental battle with Elrohir of all elves! You are weak, Ninque. You failed, again."

Muttering, she slipped the white cotton nightdress over her head and tossed it onto the chair. Picking up the sleeveless brown under-dress, she pulled the light silky material on. Several loud thumps and shouting came from Tanie's room next door.

"What in all of Arda could she be doing?" wondered Ninque.

The blue over-dress was made of a slightly heavier, but still floaty fabric. It split all the way up the front to the waist and had a matching belt embroidered with swirling designs. A long loose panel of fabric hung from each shoulder in place of sleeves. Rummaging through the wardrobe, she found a soft pair of brown leather slippers. Turning to the small mirror behind the dresser and picking up a nearby brush, she began the arduous process of untangling her long golden tresses. After about ten minutes of struggling, wrestling with, and growling at her rebellious locks, Ninque gave up braiding her hair. Instead, she took two pieces of hair, twisted them back behind her head, and tied them with a small piece of leather, tucking several blue flowers from the vase on the dresser in her hair as well. Sighing, she looked behind herself in the mirror and jumped as she beheld the grinning, very amused face of Elladan staring back at her.

"What are you doing here?" she cried, whirling around to glare at the twin.

"I am your escort, fair lady," returned Elladan cheekily.

"You?! Did it never occur to you to knock, O Wise One?" glared Ninque.

"Oh, but I did, m'lady. Only, you were too busy, um, growling at your hair to hear. So I just let myself in. Shall we go?" he asked, offering his arm gallantly.

"Oh certainly, m'lord!" returned Ninque sarcastically, as she grudgingly took his arm.

A mere week later, too short a time it seemed for the _ellith_, the company minus Prince Legolas and his kinsman, departed for Imladris. Tólaes bid Tanie and Ninque farewell, claiming them to be always welcome in the halls of Thranduil. The company rode fast and hard over the plains of the Anduin, ready to return to home and family, and it was on the fourth morning that they began their ascent into the _Hithaeglir_ pass.

Tanie and her horse, both impatient from lack of excitement, both pranced up beside Ninque.

"I am weary of plodding along, Ninque. Let us ride up over the crest," she volunteered impulsively.

Ninque, broken from her reverie, grinned and spurred her horse forward. The _ellith_ trotted past Elladan, heedless of his warning to stay with the company, and headed towards the peak of the pass about a half mile ahead. Reaching the top, Tanie and Ninque halted and drank in the breath-taking view before them, then disappeared over the ridge.

As soon as the _ellith_ were well out of earshot of the company, Elladan looked over at his brother with an irrepressible grin.

"They both seemed to have recovered rather well, _muindor_, don't you think?"

Elrohir grimaced and sighed, giving a weary shake of his head. "When _Ada_ finds out...not only did they bludgeon Falchion and Arnel and sneak off with the company, then they proceeded to get drunk in front of the whole of Thranduil's Hall!"

"Don't worry so much, _gwanunig_!" Elladan crowed. "You're secret is safe with me!" He snorted at Elrohir's look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard that ruckuss going on in Tanie's room before the Feast. Professing your undying love to her, were you? I knew your patient spirit would not last."

_The look on his face is priceless_, Elladan thought, as Elrohir paled, then turned bright red. Elladan went in for the kill. "No wonder Tanie seemed so drawn to the goblet. She was trying to drown out thoughts of you!"

"You have no concept of what you are talking about and I suggest you silence your over-active imagination before it gets you into trouble," Elrohir answered menacingly.

Elladan only raised an eyebrow and shrugged, a grin irreducibly plastered on his face.

Before them rose a small rise in the ground. From the summit one could descry the hilly wilds of Eriador. Elrohir could not wait for this whole ordeal to be over with and done for. He would sleep for a week, and raid the kitchens whenever he so desired, and perhaps help his brother play a prank or two on those troublesome _ellith_. A small smile escaped his lips at the thoughts of sweet revenge.

Just as they were coming up over the ridge, the company was all startled to hear a feminine yell of warning come from the other side. Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other in alarm before sweeping their swords from their sheaths and charging over the top of the hill, followed by the rest of the elves. As they took in the scene laid out before them, several things happened at once. Tanie, who had given the cry, felt a hard blow to her head as the Orc who had been holding her hostage slammed his pommel on top of her skull. When Ninque saw her friend crumple, she elbowed her captor in the ribs and ran for Tanie's molestor. She tackled him full force and, managing to wrest his sword from him, stabbed him through the gut.

Meanwhile, the rest of the company had fallen on the Orc band with elven agility and fierceness. Ninque, adrenaline still flowing, stood over Tanie, orc scimitar raised and ready to chop off the first that came into her sights.

"Tanie!" she yelled to the still form. "Tanie!"

Abrubly, the sounds of the battle ceased in her ears. Ninque's roving eyes continued to search around her for hidden foes, but the only beings moving were now elves. She spun around as she heard her name.

Elladan and Elrohir both ran up. "Are you injured?" Elladan asked, gently taking the upraised scimitar from her hands and throwing it away. She shook her head, suddenly feeling sick.

"What happened?"

She began to relate the story while Elrohir tended to Tanie. They had ridden over the ridge out of the sight of the company, when a mass of Orcs had sprung out of the very rocks it seemed. They had dragged the _ellith_ off their horses and taken their weapons before they knew what had happened. She had heard them say that they meant to take them back to their cave, but then Tanie had yelled.

"Easy now," Tanie heard Elrohir murmur as she opened her eyes to searing pain in her skull. She groaned and sat up, gingerly holding her hand to her head. Looking around in bewilderment, she let out an exasperated sigh and muttered, "I need a drink."

Elrohir could not help himself. He burst out laughing, while Elladan and Ninque looked on in confusion. Tanie glared as fiercely as possible though her headache, murmuring through clenched teeth, "'Twould not be so amusing, m'lord, if you had been the one bludgeoned."

"Nay, m'lady, 'twould seem that Falchion and Arnel have accosted their revenge through a marauding band of Orcs!" Elrohir replied. Still chuckling, he uncapped his canteen and proffered it to her. "I am afraid, m'lady, that wine is rather scarce here in these parts of the wild, but I beg you to accept his rather plain, tasteless water."

Tanie gratefully took a sip, then poured some onto her head and bathed her brow. Egladhon rode up and reported that there were no signs of the _ellith's_ horses or packs, save eight pairs of hoof prints descending rapidly down the western path.

"They are most likely half-way home by now," Elrohir said with a sigh. "Very well, Tanie shall ride with me, and Ninque with Elladan. Let's go home."

_Muindor – brother_

_Ellith – She-elves_

_Gohenio nin – forgive me_

_Ungol -- spider_

_Tiro! – Look!_

_Mae Govannen – Well met_

_Mas muinthel nín? – Where is my sister?_

_Na vedui! – At last!_

_Mas athradannech? – Where did you travel?_

_Nostad lín sui orch! – Your smell is like an orc!_

_Baren bar lin. Le hannon a tholel. – My home is your home. Thank you for coming._

_Muinthel – Sister_

_Suilad – Greetings_

_Muindor laes – Baby brother_

_Havo dad! – Sit down!_

_Gurth a chyth-in-edhil – Death to the foes of the elves!_

_Gwanunig – twin brother_


End file.
